


Now I'm Prone to Misery

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Tony Stark, big surprise there, just a bunch of kinky shit all around, rape not between tony and peter, so guess who it is?, that's probably the biggest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter is a mega slut who's had his eye on Mr. Stark for quite awhile.A seemingly fun summary for a fic that gets kinda angsty...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much to our beta @obscuring here on ao3 for helping us with this fic (title is dedicated to her.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title chosen from Mystery of Love for my lovely beta @obscuring thank you so much for your help <3

"Oh, to see without my eyes,  
The first time that you kissed me.  
Boundless by the time I cried,  
I built your walls around me."

* * *

  

He knows he shouldn't be doing this, still he kneels down in front of his teacher's chair and nuzzles into his groin through his pants.  
  
He knows what he's doing, he's fucked ten different boys multiple times around the area and sucked at least double that. This wouldn't even be the first time he's with an adult, although it doesn’t happen that often.  
  
Peter does great in school. He's never gotten below an A before in his life, until this semester with trying to balance school and Spider-Man, his English grade slipped.  
  
He's glad he and his teacher could come to this… arrangement. With nimble fingers he takes out the man's cock and swallows expertly, the whispered "oh, fuck" from above enough the spur him on. Within minutes cum is spilling in his throat and he drinks it down. He closes his eyes, he likes adults, much more than boys his age, because with a grown man he can slip away and pretend it's Tony Stark he's pleasuring, even though that will never happen.  
  
He quickly fixes up his teacher's pants, places a quick kiss to his cheek, and skips from the room. Maybe he'll have enough time to eat something quick before lunch is over.

 

\---

Peter entering the hall is Happy's cue to finally look up from his phone. He's got far more high-tech toys from Tony, but nothing seems to work for awkwardly hanging out in a high school at age forty like Candy Crush. He gestures for the boy to approach. Not thinking much about the way the kid wipes the sides of his mouth as he clicks the classroom door shut behind himself. He almost trips when he sees Happy in the hall. He counts his blessings that the man didn't happen to walk in on his… extracurricular activities.  
  
"Your Aunt is on her way to sign you out of school. Mr. Stark has a job for you and we're pressed for time."

He nods, "What's the job?"

"Weapons shipment got intercepted. Falcon and Iron Man are already on the scene. They need your strength." Happy rattles out. He grabs Peter's forearm as if to rush him along, "Tony's also injured. So maybe hurry this up, kid!"

Peter yanks his arm out of Happy's grip but keeping up with his pace, "What are you talking about? Is he okay?"

"He didn't say he was injured but you can hear it in his voice," Happy responds. May waves to them from the door of the principal's office.  
  
"I heard you were in a hurry!" She calls to them.  
  
Happy jogs down to his car, moving far faster than he usually does. "Chop chop!"

"Yeah, sorry Aunt May! I'll call you." He yells back to her before sliding into his seat, "How far away are we?"  

"I'll get you there. Check your email. Instructions on what we’re facing are in there," Happy says as they pull away from the school. "Why don't you just tell your aunt what you're up to? She refused to let us take you in the middle of class. Tony called me an hour ago!"  

"Shit," he murmurs to himself, "I'm sorry. She can't know... she'd be too worried about me, she'd interfere too much."

Once Happy has Peter within swinging distance, the problem becomes apparent.  The humanoid robot Peter's been looking at plans for is about fifty times bigger than a human being. Iron Man and Falcon are circling the thing, trying very hard to keep it in one spot. The metal creature swipes at them as they flit around like bugs.  
  
"You have to follow the instructions! It's full of weapons! You can't blow it up!" Happy yells as he opens the door for not Peter Parker but Spider-Man to swing out.

Peter shoots his web to the robot head, zooming through its swinging arms and attaching himself onto its neck.  
  
He plans his route carefully and gets to work. He swings and spins around the thing, blasting webs to tie it to itself, getting its arms and legs tangled. It takes a good amount of time but eventually it crashes to the ground.  Peter rips open the metal at the back of its head and deactivates it. Once they're safe he rolls off, breathing heavily.

Tony has been laying on the ground, groaning and panting for a few minutes. He sits up when medics approach and waves them off, "I've got to get back to my lab to get out of this suit.” He forces himself off the ground and uses the last bit of his suits’ energy to fly halfway to his home.

Peter sees Tony take off, his movements jerky and unnatural in the suit. Something is seriously wrong. Karen alerts Peter to the location of Happy's car as he drives so the boy can intercept it. He gets up and shoots his web to the tallest building around, following the path until he's dropping onto the car and crawling through the window. He rips off his mask, "Do you know where Tony is?" as he settles in the backseat.

Happy sighs, "Two blocks away." They race to his location, finding the man slumped against a wall in an alley, holding his Iron Man mask.  
  
Once Tony hops into the car, he stretches out across the backseat. Plopping down right on top of the boy, his unmasked face looks up from Peter's lap, "You're coming in with me. You'll be way more accurate than my robots."

If Tony didn't look so hurt Peter might've gotten hard from him lying in his lap. He places one hand on his chest and just resits using the other to pet his face, instead he nods and says, "Of course. Are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh, just got crushed in a giant robot fist one time too many. Sam is never going to let me live this down, Peter. Falcon's wings are so wide that I'm only half as small as he is, but he never even got clipped!"

He's not sure what to say to that so he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, "Well you were probably just fighting harder, getting closer. Putting yourself in danger to get the job done, I've always liked that about you." He blushes, how can he be so stupid?

Tony snickers and suddenly winces, "Be careful undressing my abdomen. I'm pretty sure my pancreas is going to fall out."

He rolls his eyes, "You should be more careful though, I can't-" he clears his throat, "The world can't lose you. We need Iron Man." The pull up to the building and Peter eases out of the car, reaching in and hauling Tony out with his super strength, "Can you walk? Or would you prefer me to bridal carry you?" He jokes, although the thought makes a heat stir in his belly.

Tony clunks past him. He's already told Happy he'll be fine and the man doesn't follow them in. Tony makes it only a few feet before he faints. Peter almost panics, he picks the man back up and fireman carries him to the lab, setting him down and slowly stripping the armor off, making sure none of it is stuck to injured skin. The man is banged up badly but he doesn't see any life threatening injuries so that's a plus at least.

Tony wakes drowsily and winces as a helpful robot drills into his chest plate. "Peter..." he murmurs as he watches the boy work.  

"Shhhh..." He hushes and then grimaces, feeling like Aunt May, still he has to ask, "How are you feeling?"

"Cute boy undressing me? Pretty aroused, actually."  It's obviously a joke and he reveals that fact even more as his chest piece is pried off and he has a violent coughing fit. Jesus, it feels so good to finally breathe again.

Peter blushes, dammit he feels like a fumbling virgin again around this man. He tries to turn it into a smirk, "Please, if you were aroused I'd know," he says, removing the metal of his lower half and unfortunately, there's no erection tenting his trousers. When the coughing gets worse he quickly becomes concerned, "Tony?"

"Just needed a moment to readjust to having lungs that work." Tony says, his voice weak.

He nods and steps back, watching the robots and making sure none of them miscalculate. Once Tony is totally stripped of his clothes and the robots seem to have finished their work on his ruined skin, Peter looks him over with a scanner, trying not to pause at the sight of his mentor's cock. Even soft it's long and girthy, his mouth almost waters and he wants to taste it. Instead he finishes the scan and turns back to Tony, "Looks like you're stable for now."

Tony looks down at his body as he sits. He waves Peter off to find his first aid kit. The boy can care for superficial burns and scrapes on his own.  Tony's always hated the media parade that surrounds hospitals when he arrives. It's dangerous for the other patients and makes him feel guilty.

Peter grabs the kit and comes back, "You should still be lying down," he lightly chastises, then comes to stand next to him, "where does it hurt most?"

Tony, without thinking, touches his abs. Strong muscles. Lightly furred with wavy black hairs down the center. There's a big, black bruise spanning from his left nipple practically to his groin. "Should I shower first? Is that more hygienic than letting you dress the wounds first? Or less hygienic?"  

Peter swallows thickly, cursing himself for thinking lewd thoughts as he watches Tony's hand travel down his own body, "You should just let me take care of it." Peter says tightly, bringing the antiseptic spray to wash his wounds.

"Salve for bruises is in the blue tube," Tony says sleepily. He lays back down on the floor to allow Peter to work.

Peter tries to keep neutral as he cleans the man up; the blood is wiped away, although some deeper wounds still ooze a little. The boy grabs the tube and starts massaging the salve between his fingers, warming it up. He presses it to the large bruise and starts rubbing it along his chest, getting closer to his pelvis with each circular motion.

Tony is already drifting off to sleep as Peter starts working. He moans as the touches continue. His cock hasn't filled, but his hips are moving marginally. As if his sleeping self is sure there's friction to be made.

Peter’s eyes dilate when he takes in the familiar movements. He keeps working down Tony's body, rubbing the V at his waist. He doesn't want to get too close, too intimate. Well he _wants_ to, but he knows it wouldn't be welcome with the man in this state. Still... the bruise travels lower and he needs to heal him, "Is this okay?" He asks quiet, moving lower.

"Mmhmmm..." Tony responds. He's barely conscious. Only seems to snap awake temporarily when Peter's fingers graze a particularly painful spot.

He hears the man hiss and looks up, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He keeps massaging small circles and his fingers brush over the dark thatch of hair at the base of his cock. Tony seems perfectly still by then. No pain there to rouse him.

Peter can't help it, he lets his fingertips "accidentally" brush over his shaft as he moves into the other side, he glances up to the man's face for a reaction but Tony doesn't react. It actually sounds like he's almost snoring. He finishes up his ministrations and grabs a towel, throwing it over the man's midsection and he goes to wash his hands in the medical sink. Tony curls up on his side. The floor isn't exactly comfortable. A robot pokes him on his side but he sleeps through it.

Peter picks the man up and carries him to the nearest bedroom, he slides him under the covers and runs a hand down his sleeping face. He's so handsome, so perfect, he's everything Peter has ever wanted to be and well, everything he's ever wanted _period_. He goes to a computer and orders some soup to be made for the two of them, then settles in a chair to keep an eye on the sleeping man.

Happy calls while Tony sleeps. "I've told your aunt you'll be working at the plant overnight. Pepper is figuring out the logistics for paying you. A scholarship since you're only fifteen. After your birthday, Tony can just hire you... is he okay?"  

"He's okay now, he's resting. But he keeps pushing himself and I'm worried about him." If anyone can understand his upset over this it's Happy. He hopes the man won't belittle him like a child though.

"I suppose that's why he keeps you around. Heaven knows he wouldn't ask Cap or Natasha to patch him up after a battle," Happy chuckles. He asks about food and medical supplies, making sure Tony and Peter have enough.  He ends the call with the promise to deliver clean clothes after dinner and a second promise to drop him off at school the next day. Peter hangs up and returns to the man's room, waiting for him to wake and they can have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an rp turned fic so if some things sound off that's probably why. We decided there's not nearly enough content out for this ship and we had to contribute. - A1
> 
> A1 - Peter  
> A2 - Tony
> 
> Lyrics from "Mystery of Love" by Sufjan Stevens
> 
> We have a blog! Come and chat with us at https://tonyandpeterstark.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

"White noise, what an awful sound,  
Fumbling by Rogue River.  
Feel my feet above the ground,  
Hand of God, deliver me."

* * *

Tony wakes up feeling embarrassed. He and Sam aren't superheroes. Not like Peter. What could they have really done to save the city if those criminals had gotten away with stealing that giant robot? Especially since it was already loaded down with weapons and explosives? Tony had already advised the U.S. government against creating such easy-to-abuse tech and they'd done it anyway. At least Peter had stolen the tiny, glowing space rock that served as a power source. Whenever anyone came knocking to find out where it was, he'd just play dumb… and thankfully, nobody knows who Spider-Man is.  
  
"Peter?"

The boy snaps his head up from the magazine he was idly perusing while waiting for the man to wake. He's quickly at Tony's side, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Still aching. I should have Pepper hire a masseuse and send us some food."

"I can give you a massage," he jokes, "and there's some soup being prepared right now, it should be done soon."

Tony smiles over at him. The sun is still shining brightly through the windows behind him.  He looks like a patchwork Apollo. Battle beaten but still full of life and ready for the next war. He cringes as he sits up. Face etched with the pain that’s also scarred across his chest and middle, "A massage sounds good."  

Peter’s eyes widen, "You're serious? Are you sure you don't want someone more qualified?" He thrills at the prospect of getting to touch Tony more though. Especially now he's awake and coherent.

"To be fair, I would definitely rather have a professional," Tony admits. "But I don't want said professional to tell anyone Iron Man is covered in bruises from head to toe.... or that a person of Spider-Man's height and build answered the door at Iron Man's house."

"Oh. Right, gotcha." He says, deflating a little. That secret part of him hoped Tony just wanted to be touched by him; of course he's stupid for considering that. Still he says, "You should probably get on top of the covers, make it easier on me."

Tony calls for a robot to deliver boxer shorts to the bed. He's immodest about climbing into them, though. Body on full display for Peter as he shakily stands to pull them up.

He tries, and fails, not to eye the man as he gets dressed. He keeps his features as one of concern, hoping not to get caught. When he sees Tony shaking he asks, "Are you okay? I didn't miss patching you up somewhere, did I?"

"No, just way too tired." He lays down on his back. Pats the bed next to himself.

Peter scoots onto it, still in his lightly singed Spider-Man suit. He frowns a bit, worried he's going to dirty Tony's bed, "Happy said he was bringing some clothes."

"You didn't get too beat up. What do you wear under the suit?"

He snorts, a smile curving his face, "A thong." He teases.

"Oh, well strip down and give daddy a little twirl." Tony says. An equal tease.

Peter sputters, eyes bulging, "What?" His own arousal returning at the monicker, it wouldn't be the first time he called someone that but it's the first time he feels like _this_ at the name. But he can't truly believe the man wants that.  

"Just… don't sit on my bed in that suit. You're welcome to borrow anything from my closet if you don't want me to see your tightie-whities."

"I don't care," he says as confident as he can, the man obviously had no problem stripping in front of him, still, "just... don't make fun of me." He gets off the bed and strips away his suit and tossing it on the chair, and he's excited being exposed in front of Tony. But he wasn't lying, a thong really is the only thing that works underneath the skin tight outfit.

Tony bites his lip, genuinely surprised to see Peter's underwear. There's a hunger in his lazy gaze he'd usually hide, "Wow."

Peter flushes, "I said don't make fun of me, it's the only thing that doesn't bunch up."

"No, I li… can't tell a small child they look sexy with their asscheeks hanging out." Tony lays back. Closes his eyes to keep from saying more.  

"Hm?" Peter asks, turning back, cocking his eyebrow, "You what?" He can't have heard what he thought he heard.

"Go ahead and start."

He frowns but let's the matter drop for now. He gently pushes on Tony's shoulder, "Roll over." Peter stays to the side, working his fingers into his left shoulder pressing deep and rolling, "That okay?"

Tony moans in response. His body shuddering at the pleasure. The sound goes straight to the boy’s cock. He drags his fingers across to Tony's right shoulder, giving it the same treatment.

Tony rolls his shoulder in response. His body still a collection of aches and pains, though warming up to Peter's touch. "Hmmm... yeah. Just like that."

He tries to adjust his now hard cock without touching it, squeezing his thighs together and thinking of anything that might turn him off, he brings his hands to the center of Tony's back and starts working down his spine, "That's good for you?" He says, voice coming out gruff and low.

Tony manages to make a lot of noise without using words. "Love it, baby..." trails out afterward.

"Baby...?" Peter lets the question hang in the air. Hand idly moving without much thought now, he's too focused on one thing.

Tony groans in ecstasy, seconds later. He's far too relaxed. Too aroused.  Even in his state of near-sleep he's practically moaning. Peter's hands are like magic on his overstressed muscles. He's on his stomach, fighting not to simply let his mouth hang open and drool.  A teenager in a thong is perched beside him. Rubbing his back. Surely this is how good men die?

Peter decides to push, he lets his hands turn soft lips, running them up and down his ribs. He brings his mouth close to his ear and whispers.  
  
"You called me cute earlier, now you call me baby? Is that what you want from me Daddy?"

"You're fifteen," Tony blurts out as his trapped cock flexes against the mattress.

"I am." He concedes, "I'm also Spider-Man. Every time I go out there I'm at risk; who knows if I'll come home from the next fight. There's no need to waste time over some stupid sense of chivalry when we already break tons of laws anyway." He kicks one leg over and straddles Tony's back, his own erection is obvious but that doesn't matter anymore. Tony clearly wants this, if he can just get the man to act on his urges.

Tony tenses up. His entire body gone rigid, "I… need you to remember that I'm an adult and you're not… you shouldn't be… on me."

"Shhhh… relax." He starts kneading the tension out of his muscles again, "You don't want to hurt yourself more." He doesn't make any mention of his own erection, though he knows Tony can feel it digging into his lower back.

Tony bites his tongue against moaning, body so unbearably tense that the massage is suddenly proven pointless.

"You're not relaxing." He sighs, he leans down so he's shrouding the larger figure, nuzzling just behind his ear, "Maybe there's something else you would like to do to work out some energy." He gives a deliberate roll of his hips and a small whimper escapes his throat.  Tony only sighs. A resigned feeling creeping over him. Of course it was inevitable that this… their relationship, would evolve. He'd seen love in that kid's eyes from day one. Had chalked it up to hero-worship.

Peter smiles and kisses his neck, he continues to roll his hips with more purpose, "Tell me to stop."

Tony shakes his head. Biting his tongue. He needs to say something but he only bites his lip. Holds it all in. He wants this.

Peter slides off for a moment, "Roll over." He asks again, trailing a hand down the man's cheek.

Tony reluctantly flips. He knows his aching cock is at full mast. Knows the boy will see it, or… sit on it?  God, he's leaking. He should have insisted on getting more clothes.

Before Tony has the mind to try and get up and leave Peter mounts him again, sitting on his stomach with the man's erection behind him. He grinds down and moans, chasing his own pleasure. He makes eye contact, gaze full of lust, "You want this," that much is obvious, "why won't you take it?"

"God." is all Tony can say. He rolls his own hips upward, the head of his cock nudging Peter's lower back.

Peter leans down and presses a light kiss to his lips, "What are you worried about? Are you afraid someone is going to find out?"

"No."  His hands are on Peter's thighs, "I'm worried I'm a bad influence." He is. A grown man rubbing his dick between a fifteen year old's asscheeks. He isn't really a paragon of good decision making.

Peter cants his hips backwards to rub against the man's cock, groaning at the friction. He looks back up and asks, "Do you think you're going to corrupt me?" He.jokes, "Are you afraid of stealing my innocence or something?"

Tony's legs are suddenly bent.  He might as well be thrusting himself balls deep into the kid by the angle they're connected at.  His cock is underneath Peter, instead. Rubbing against the boy's cock. "Shhhh… just… let me pretend. "

"Pretend?" He asks, breath stuttering, "Why, ung... why pretend, when you can have the real thing?"

Tony looks up at Peter. The real thing? The real, underaged boy in a thong humping his erection? Fifteen. Jesus. God. How had he let this get so out of hand? Why was he unwilling to fix it?  
  
He nips at Peter's lips. An invitation to kiss him more.

He does, kissing him hard and wet, pressing his tongue into the other man's mouth. One hand reaches behind him and he frees Tony's erection, stroking over it. He breaks from the kiss, "There, doesn't the real thing feel better?" He desperate to get this cock inside him, but he's not sure if Tony will reject him if he pushes that far, still he has to try.

"I..." Tony swallows. "No one can know. Not even Happy. Not your best friend Ned. No one."

"Of course, Daddy," he says as he shuffles down the muscular chest, "it'll be our little secret." He reaches his cock and and kisses his hip, looking up, waiting for absolute confirmation before he moves any further.

Tony looks stricken. Guilt still framing his features. He slides a hand into Peter's hair. Drags him to his cock as he closes his eyes. He wants this.

Peter wants to wipe that guilt away, wants to make Tony happy to be with him, but he can work on that later. Right now he has more pressing matters. Tony's cock is thicker than any other he's had before, and it far outweighs his own slim member. He looks at it greedily and gives the head one solid lick before taking him all the way down so he can bury his nose in the coarse pubic hair.

Tony exhales. His breath shaky and relieved, "Yesss… thank you… "

He hums around his cock and works his tongue as he expertly bobs his head up and down. He continues rolling soothing circles into the man's thigh with his thumb. He's slowly grinding his own cock into the bed sheets below him, knows his thong must be ruined by now.

Peter's mouth around his cock will likely be a vision… but Tony can't bring himself to look. He bucks up into the engulfing heat. An idle thought about the boy's skill cutting through his thoughts. "That's perfect… "

Peter takes the buck with no issue, by this point he practically doesn't have a gag reflex. He doesn't try to hold Tony down and he starts swallowing around his cock, trying to bring him off.

The whimpers that escape Tony are an embarrassment. He's always so cocky. So in control. But this boy… unmakes him.  He's close to spilling and says so as he pushes Peter down, harder.

Drool is dribbling down his face and he almost does choke at the rough movement but his cock leaks harder at it. He throws a leg over Tony's and bucks into his shin, precum stains his underwear and dampens the man's leg. He tries to speed up his movements, tip Tony over the edge.

One hand forcing Peter down, the other clutching at his bedsheets, Tony fills the boy's mouth and throat with ejaculate. Long, thick spurts coat his insides. It hasn't been very long since he last fucked... but it's been incredibly long since he'd ever been so turned on. The taboos make him feel warm and fiendish. Cumming into a kid's mouth is a desire he never before indulged.

Peter swallows it down easily, Tony is far gentler than he'd been expecting. He wraps his tongue around the softening length, cleaning him up, before letting it slip from his mouth. He's still hard, small movements into Tony's leg continue, but he needs to catch his breath first before he can do anything about it.

"Come here," Tony begs.  Gesturing for Peter to kiss him, again.

He moves back up and feeds a hand into Tony's hair. He brings their lips together and wonders if the man can taste himself, he's never had anyone kiss him right after a blowjob before. Tony sucks his flavor off Peter's tongue with loud, smacking eagerness.  "Good. Yes… more… " His hand slides across the boy's ass. Pulls him in closer. Grinds up against his cock.

Peter gasps and thrusts against his skin, the friction feeling amazing. He pulls his thong to the side to let his cock spring free, feeling better now it's skin on skin. He mumbles into the kiss that he's close and he moves his hips faster.

"Yeah, baby. Cum on Daddy's cock. Make me hard, again," Tony gasps out. He licks Peter's throat. Teeth sinking in but not deep, "Make daddy hard again so I can fuck that pretty ass."

Peter's been with a lot of men, far more than even the cheerleading sluts at his school, but he's never cum so hard in his life. Tony's renewed vigor is surprising but welcome. He spills over the man's cock, wetting them both. The pain is nice too, he rarely fucks anyone so gentle, other men don't care about his comfort, but he's adapted to the pain, enjoys it even. He drops his forehead to press against Tony's, catching his breath.

Tony at least has the sense to not apologize. What's done is done. He slides his hand between them. Gathers some of Peter's cum from them to lick off his hand. He moans around his own fingers. Fuck. _Fuck_! He's going to fuck this kid. This child. He wants it with every fiber of his being.

"How do you want to fuck me Daddy?" Peter mumbles, licking across Tony's lips. There's no longer a question of if it's going to happen, just how. And how soon Tony can get hard again.

Tony drags more cum to his mouth. "God, I need to suck you off, next time. You're delicious..." He doesn't answer the question. Tries to pretend that _maybe_ he can control himself. That maybe he can kick Peter out, get some psychiatric help. Do something to get the boy out of his mind… but he's perfect. Flexible. Powerful. Intelligent. Irresistible.

Peter’s eyes light up and he smiles at the thought of a next time, that Tony really wants him. He kisses him again and feels an unfamiliar possessiveness at tasting himself in the man's mouth. He slides a hand between then and lightly rolls Tony's balls in his hand, "Come on Daddy, get hard for me. I need you inside me."

Tony allows the touch. Allows the words. Feels himself slipping backwards into hell.  
  
"Need?" God. Peter sounds like any good whore. How dare such a sweet mouth be so filthy.

"Need," he says firmly, "I've needed you since the day we met. I've touched myself, rubbed my cock raw thinking of you pounding my ass. Every time I cum, I pretend it's you who made me."

Tony can feel his stand filling. Can feel Peter's words working their magic, "Wow..."

The boy moves to start stroking his shaft, "Your cock is so big Daddy, I can't wait to feel it inside me. I want you to split me open, show me how a real man fucks."

"Peter, god. When did you start talking like that?"  
  
He feels like he knows. Can taste the answer in their mingled loads… but maybe it's just too much porn. At fifteen, how much experience can the kid really have?

"You're my favorite, but you're not my first Daddy." He says, not elaborating, "So don't worry about corrupting my innocence."  
  
Peter gathers up the cum that hasn't cooled yet and he reaches behind himself, it's easy to slip a finger inside himself under the string of his thong. He throws his head back in pleasure when he's breached.

Tony perks at the idea that this isn't Peter's virginity he's guiltily wringing out of him. He wants so badly to ask "who." To picture the boy underneath another man. A man far less remorseful than himself,  "So... you know how to..." he shakes his head. Forces himself to meet Peter's eye, "prepare?"

Peter stares at Tony for a few good seconds, glancing between him and down to his groin where his hand in buried in his ass, a second finger slipping in. Cautiously, almost as if he expects Tony to be joking he says, "Yeah, I know what I'm doing."

"Have you..." he can't believe he's asking Peter Parker about anal hygiene. "...today?"  
  
God, what if the boy fucks himself before school? What if he gets all nice and cleaned out every morning in case this mystery sex partner wants him?  What if… Tony's about to fuck someone else's sloppy seconds? He trembles with pleasure and his cock twitches. Eager. Begging.

"I did… but I haven't fucked anyone today. Not yet at least." He prepared, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get away with just sucking his teacher off or if he'd have to fuck him, so better safe than sorry. He's not too loose but he's at least clean, he shoves another finger inside and scissors the three around, imagining it's Tony's thick cock spearing him.

"You're… different than I expected."

"What were you expecting?" Peter asks curiously.

"Fear? Perhaps."

"Is that what you want? I can act afraid of you Daddy..." He's worried, he knew Tony had been with countless people, was sure that he wouldn't mind that's Peter's fucked other men before. But what if that's what his appeal was to Tony? What if he only wanted Peter for his adolescent innocence? It's too late to take back what he's said but he can play the blushing virgin if Tony wants.

"No! I'd hate that. I like... this. Whatever this is," he says before tugging Peter in for a kiss, "I like the idea of not being your first."

"Oh," it's all he can think of to say, before smiling, "well yeah, you don't have to worry about that. Trust me." He says awkwardly before pulling his fingers out with a small wince.

"Other… men?" He asks. Kissing along Peter's jaw as he feels his way toward pressing his cock against the boy's hole.

He frowns for a second before laughing, "Oh yeah, I've never been with a girl before, I'm gay as hell." He finds Tony's cock and positions himself over the head.

"Not boys?" Tony frots against the boy's entrance. "Grown men? Your… teachers?"

"Sometimes," he confesses, "doesn't matter. If they have a cock and they want to then that's good enough for me."

"Is that..." He starts but cuts himself off. It doesn't matter what this is, it doesn’t, but he wants more. Wants Peter to belong to him.

Peter doesn't question him. Doesn't consider that Tony may want him for more than a night or a little fling. He just wants to enjoy the moment and he sits slowly, pressing the head of his cock into his hole, even with the prep it's still tight. It's been at least a week since Peter's used something other than his hands or his mouth.

There's a hiss once Tony feels the boy around him. "Okay?"

He bites his lips and squeezes his eyes shut. Giving a jerky nod he moves a little further down. Cum is not enough lubricant to make this comfortable at the beginning, but he'd be damned if he was going to go look for some and let Tony come to his senses. He's able to grit out, "You okay?"

Lube crosses Tony's mind as well. But his mind is not truly present. So enamored with the pleasure that he doesn't think to wonder where some is. "Tight… slow down, baby."

"I'm trying," he hisses, but continues to impale himself on Tony's cock, "You're so big, you're the biggest I've had." He says seriously.

Tony thrills at the complement. His cock flexes. Likely hurting Peter more than helping either of them, "Bigger than those other men you've fucked?"

"Yessss," his teeth grind. It feels like he's so full he can't breathe. He's about three-quarters of the way seated now and he hits his prostate, it hurts so bad but feels so good too. His own cock starts filling again.

Tony looks up at Peter. Reaches to caress his cheek, "You're doing so well. Daddy feels so good." His words are stilted. Interspersed with moans and whimpers as Peter moves, "Did any of them touch you like this?"  
  
His fingers trail gently along Peter's jaw. Tickles down his throat and chest to lightly tease a nipple.

"Yes," he says, he can't lie to Tony, "but no one has ever been this gentle with me." He smiles and, letting his eyes glaze over, drops himself down so their bodies are flush together. Tears prick his eyes but he refused to let them spill over.

Tony even has to cringe. The full weight and grip of the boy disarming, "Do you want me to be still?" He moves very slightly, anyway. Twitching and throbbing within Peter's hole.

"J-just for a minute." He breathes through his nose, getting his bearings, even the pressure on his prostate doesn't detract enough to make it perfect. Not yet at least,"I feel so full."

"Can you lay on my chest?" He asks. He can at least hold the boy close. Do all the work and just let Peter enjoy it.

He nods and lays down, the new angle taking some pressure off. He kisses Tony's jaw, "You can move. I can take it." And move, Tony does. He loves being skin to skin with Peter. Despite all his aches and pains, holding the kid close feels as heavenly as sinking into him. Peter won't just let Tony do all the work though, he starts rocking against him and with his eyes closed he finds the man's lips and starts devouring them like he needs them to survive.

Tony clings to Peter, bucking his hips into the boy. slow and steady to avoid hurting him. He's got the body for slow and deep, the focus and stamina for it. He doubts Peter has ever gotten so much love from his teachers or neighbors or any other man rushing to finish and kick him out. The child moans openly, not trying to hold back his pleasure. The slow strokes brush against his prostate lightly and it's maddening; he pants open mouthed against Tony's neck and he knows his face is a mess of spit and cum but he can't help it. He just holds on and pushes back, begging, "Daddy, please."

"What do you need, baby?" Tony slides both hands to Peter's ass. He pulls the boy down with every stroke, making sure he's hitting Peter where it counts, "I want this to last."

He doesn't know, it's never felt this intimate before, this close. He kisses him quick once more, "Flip us over."

"You want me to fuck you?" Tony asks quietly. Not flipping either of them. "Do those other men lay you down and ream you out like that?"

He shrugs, "They usually just take me however they want... I just want you on top of me." The pace is teasing him but it's nice, different. A fondness for Tony swells in his heart and he tries to push it down. Tony moves to sit up, letting Peter feel more pressure on his insides as he slowly grinds his hips. "I don't want to be like them." He whispers.

"You're not," he whispers back, "you're nothing like them." _I love you_ flits through Peter's mind and he knows he's toast. Still, he can pretend he doesn't think that way for a little while longer.

"You don't call them Daddy, do you?" Tony asks, spearing deep as he holds Peter against his chest. The subtle gyrations of their hips in this position feel like monumental feats, driving Tony deep and hard, though slow. "You only need one Daddy, you know."

"I do if they ask me..." He answers honestly, "besides, no one would want to be my Daddy. That's not what I'm made for. I'm not meant to be kept." He grinds back just as slow, enjoying the unusual rhythm.

"No," Tony says. His voice clear despite its tendency to waver beneath the onslaught of pleasure, "I'm your Daddy. I want to take care of you. Make you feel good. Nobody else can do what I do for you."  
  
He drags a hand down Peter's spine. Soft and playful as he kisses the boy, again.

"What?" He doesn't understand what he's talking about, "What do you mean?" There's no way Tony is saying what he thinks he's hearing, he's just projecting his own wants onto the man.

Tony lays back and draws Peter forward until the boy is on his knees above him. Tony plants his feet firm on the mattress underneath him and thrusts up harder than he has thus far. A single, violent pump. His voice comes out deep and gruff. "Who's your favorite?"

"You," he gasps, "it's always been you. Every time I'm with someone else I pretend it's you taking me."

"You're mine," another hard thrust. Peter falls forward but Tony holds a hip and a shoulder to stop him.

He's breathing hard, tears are back but for a completely different reason, "You can't mean that." 

Tony smiles up at Peter, a slower stroke guiding him home. He wiggles his hips, bumping and rubbing at Peter's prostate. "Am I yours?"

"I want you to be," Peter says, choked up, "but you don't want me. Trust me. I'm not meant for more than a few rounds."

The man always glares at him. It hurts to hear such self-deprecating words from the boy and he wants to have the Hulk smash everyone who made his baby feel unloved, "Tony, you're my Daddy," he responds, mimicking Peter's voice. "Say it, baby boy."

"T-Tony..." The tears slide down his cheeks, "you're my Daddy."

Tony slams upward, again. "Does it feel good?"

"So good, you're so good Daddy. I love it."

"Be a good boy and ask daddy to make you cum," Tony insists. Both of his hands go to Peter's hips. It won't hurt too much if their foreheads knock together a bit.

"Please Daddy, please can I cum?" His cock is leaking onto the man's stomach and he knows he won't last much longer.

"Promise me you're mine."

"That's all I want. Please let me be yours. Please Daddy."

Tony finally allows himself to let go, his hips pistoning in quick, calculated movements. "You're mine, baby. Only mine."  
  
Usually any hint at commitment would send him running… but he's wanted Peter for as long as he's known him, though he'd tried to repress his sexual feelings. Tried to convince himself that his interest was academic.

"I'm yours." Peter whimpers before cumming between the both of them.

"I'm yours, too," Tony pulls out, then, knowing he couldn't truly cum again even if he tried. He holds Peter's face with one hand. "Perfect boy. Give daddy a little kiss."

Peter lets the man pull him in, lets the warmth of his lips match the warmth in his heart. Still, he breaks away, "You haven't cum yet..."

"Don't need to," he assures the boy. "But I do need a shower. Do you think our food's here?"

He frowns but Tony seems insistent and he had totally forgotten about the food. "Um, it should be. Do you want to take a shower and I can go get it?" He doesn't want to invite himself where he isn't welcome, he can clean up with a towel, or find a different bathroom.

 

"Yeah. See you downstairs."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, oh woe-oh-woah is me.  
The first time that you touched me,  
Oh, will wonders ever cease?  
Blessed be the mystery of love."

* * *

 He doesn't see Tony for the rest of the week after they ate dinner in companionable silence and they shared a bed for the night, snuggled close to each other. Because he hasn't seen Tony, he didn't have time to warn him of the Vulture's plans.  
  
He takes off immediately after school when he overhears a repot of suspicious crates near the beach from a passing police car. He swings into the scene, trying to stay low as he lifts up the lid to one. It's full of rows of different metals. It doesn't make sense.  
  
He's about to open another when he hears a sound behind him.

Gravel and sand crunch below the man's feet.  "Not you again."

His heart thuds but he clenches his jaw, "Whoops, yep. It's me again. How've you been? It's been awhile since our last chat. Still got the big ol' wingsuit I see, very nice." He knows he's rambling, he does that when he's nervous.

Vulture isn't much for small talk. He's seen all the films where villains get caught unaware while gloating. Hell, he's done it, before.  He lunges toward Spider-Man, his wings hopefully moving him quickly enough to tackle the boy before he can swing away.

Peter barely makes it out of the way, shooting his web to one of the boxes and pulling himself to it, crashing into it a bit but then he's back on his feet. He shoots a blaster web to try and pin the man's hands.

Adrian sighs, his wing easily snipping through the web before it even strikes him, "Come on, kid. You've gotta do better than, that."  This time, he feigns a lunge to encourage Spider-Man to dodge a certain way then easily traps the boy under a few tumbling boxes.  
  
"You know, I'm sick of your shit," he says as he approaches the crushed boy.

Peter tries to blast the box off him but he doesn't have the leverage. Before he knows it, the man is standing over him. He starts planning his defense.

Vulture drops to his knees over Spidey's trapped body, straddling the boy's waist though the crates have the hero's legs and one arm pinned. Vulture starts to grab the mask, tugging at the fabric and picking at what he thought might have been seams, but he can’t get it off. "Fuck!" In a fit of frustration he punches the face he can't reveal. "You little bitch!" Then he slaps the masked face, backhanded blows to both cheeks.  

His head is rocked so hard he’ll probably have a whiplash on top of a broken nose and two black eyes. He bucks his hips wildly, but he can't get free. The grown man, plus his metal suit, plus the boxes, are enough to keep his super strength pinned down.

Vulture leans down, his own mask close to Spider-Man's. "How do you like feeling powerless, little boy?"  
  
He jabs a fist into the boy's ribs as he shifts on him, full weight sliding down the hero's torso as he gives himself more space to abuse the kid's abdomen, "I could do anything to you and you have no idea who I really am."  

After a minor coughing fit from the strike to the ribs he yells, "Get the fuck off me!" Though the panic in his voice is real he feels his own cock starting to swell at the abuse. He can't let Vulture see but there is nowhere for him to struggle to. He's truly trapped.  

Adrian grabs the kid's chin. Holds it right in front of the his own face, "I'm going to destroy you."

"Then do it already." He spits out. There may be nothing he can do but he won't go down easy.

That's when Vulture feels it. Spider-Man's erection poking him. Experimentally, the older man rolls his hips.  
  
"You sick child! You're enjoying this!"  
  
He can't recall exactly what Spider-Man is known for outside of slinging webs. Is the kid invincible? Are the limbs Vulture was sure were broken totally fine underneath tons of steel? After all, the kid didn't seem to be crying out in agony.

"I'm not!" He yells back. He hates his body betraying him in this way. He didn't want this, wasn't enjoying it. But still… there was something about the roughness that brought him back to some of the guys he’s been with. It's not altogether unpleasant.

Vulture grinds his hips down, slaps the boy's covered face this time with a sharp focus not meant to injure; a stinging slap to one cheek.  

His cock jumps and he stifles a sob. This isn't fair. He doesn't want any of this but the man's movements are maddening.

Vulture doesn't know that Peter Parker is beneath him, a mere fifteen year old. He doesn't know that the boy has already seen his face before.  He allows his assumed anonymity to spur him on. Laying fully on top of the boy and gripping Peter's throat, pressure on both sides like he does to his wife when they're... the thought of his family makes him pause.  
  
"Lucky boy," he whispers against Peter's cheek, his tone dark and low, obviously dripping with his own arousal.  
  
Vulture stands just in time to watch his team of casual villains drive to a parking spot nearby. They see Spider-Man on the ground and eye their leader.  
  
"Wow, you caught him!" One comments, voice more relieved than excited. Spider-Man's antics had already cost them millions.  
  
Vulture glances down at the kid. "Yeah, and we're letting him go."  
  
The group walking down to the beach pauses.  
  
"He's not human. These crates could kill a normal man and they haven't even broken his limbs. Tie him up and drop him in the ocean. That'll give us time to get these weapons off the beach."  
  
The group reluctantly complies, using superpowered tools just to free the boy.  The moment he's free the men are no match for him. He blasts a few of them across the beach and ties another two together. He sprints off as fast as his injured body allows and the moment he reaches a building he swings away to Stark tower.

 

Tony isn't home but Happy meets Peter on the roof. "Hey kid, you ok?"

He's shaken, he's glad he still has the mask on because if not Happy might see the tears that gathered on his way home once his adrenaline settled down. He croaks out, "Y-yeah, is Tony here?"

Happy looks at Peter's stance, suspicious of his seemingly upset demeanor. "Um... come inside. I'll let him know you're here if he doesn't already know. If you don't need medical attention, I've got something to show you."  
  
Happy leads Peter inside and shows him to a bedroom full of brand new tech and opens a closet, "Everything in here is yours. Pepper made sure we got clothes that fit and a few computers you might like.  We _all_ suggest you leave most of this here. Don't want your aunt getting suspicious."  
  
He comments about bringing Peter some lunch before he leaves the room.

Peter looks around, the tech is fascinating and the clothes are by far some of the best he's ever seen, let alone owned. He strips from the suit, his arousal dissipated by now and he just sits on the bed naked and crying. He's overwhelmed from the confrontation on the beach and from the kindness he's been shown from Tony. The phrase sugar daddy passes through his head and he lets out a strangled laugh through the tears. He gets dressed in a simple jeans and t-shirt and goes to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He hopes he just seems battle worn and not as scared as he feels.

When Peter finally wanders down, Tony Stark is at his stove frying something that smells rather heavenly, "Skipping school to fight crime, again?"  
  
He's wearing a Captain America apron over his shirt and slacks. His blazer hangs over the back of a stool at his kitchen counter.

Peter can't help but laugh at the display, it's so uncaringly domestic. He comes up next to the man, though he can't risk touching him, he doesn't know where Happy is, "I left after school."

Tony glances to a clock on his wall. "Wow, it's almost dinner time."  
  
He looks down at the bacon he's frying, "I've now skipped breakfast _and_ lunch, today."  
  
He scoops the bacon onto a plate and begins cracking eggs into the pan, "Happy's going to take your suit to the lab, for me. Your sensors were damaged today and we lost track of you. Anything you want to confess before we check Karen out and make sure she's ok?"

He bites his cheek but doesn't say anything about what happened. He doesn't know if the man can see it but he might as well not just in case he can't. There's no need to worry him unnecessarily. He plasters a fake smile on his face, "I'm fine, just a nasty fight. And _you_ shouldn't be skipping meals, it's not healthy.”

Tony scrambles their eggs with chopped vegetables and a random robot delivers toast to the counter they're going to sit at. "I had an emergency at work today, glad you're okay.  Did this fight result in arrested bad guys and recovered goods?"

He looks away, face red with shame, "No. There were too many. But I know what they're transporting," he adds on a little hopefully. He doesn't want Tony to think him a failure.

"Good job," Tony says as he scoops eggs onto plates for the two of them, "give Pepper a call and let her know. I'll grab us some silverware."

Peter smiles at the compliment and goes to call Pepper. He explains the metal and once he's done with the details he rejoins Tony for dinner, "So how was your day?"

"Really crappy, and then it got crappier when I realized my little boyfriend was swinging into harm's way and I wasn't gonna be there to help him."  
  
Tony takes a break from talking to take a bite of his eggs.  

Peter goes cherry red and looks around, "Be careful talking that way, Happy might hear you."

"Happy is running errands for me, though we should only talk for now. Don't need to get caught in the act." Tony eats a little more, then adds, "Do you like your room?"

"It's amazing. You didn't have to do all that." Peter says, taking another bite.

"Wanted to. Kind of in the habit of doing whatever I want," Tony responds. He reaches and drapes an arm over Peter's shoulders, "and now that we're together, you can have whatever you like too."

Peter doesn't know what to say to that so he takes a bite and tries to keep his emotions in check. They've already been twisted and turned every which way today but he doesn't want to cry in front of Tony. Instead he buries his face in the man's neck and mutters, "What can I do to repay you?" He licks the shell of Tony’s ear.

"You can get good grades. Choose a good college… stay alive."

"Those first two are easy, " he says. His voice drops a little lower thinking of the events of the beach, but he snaps out of it quick, not wanting Tony to be suspicious. "When I have a mouth like this good grades are no problem." He teases.

"Mouth?"  Tony chuckles. "Oh. You're a literal genius. Why would you be sucking cocks for grades?" The idea of another man touching the boy inflames his nerves.

"Well ya know, with all the superhero stuff a few slipped. English and boring things. Not like I _couldn't_ do extra credit but that was far easier… and more fun."

"Fun?" Tony turns to look at Peter, "Classroom or office? I need a picture. Also, I'm picturing someone less attractive than me. Just so you know."

"Mmmm… classrooms mainly. For the teachers that is. Other people have other places. We make do." He chuckles, "Don't worry, all of them are less attractive than you."

Tony preens, grinning from ear to ear. He pulls Peter in closer and kisses his cheek. "Come on, there's gotta be one that comes in at a close second. I'm just a regular old guy." His modesty is obviously sarcastic and he kisses Peter again, proud of his looks and his boy.

Peter giggles, and kisses Tony quickly, "Wanna know a secret?"

Tony presses his forehead to Peter's, "All of them."

Peter closes his eyes and a real smile finds its way to his face, "The day of the robot attack I was sucking my English teacher off. Actually, I left his class right after doing it and almost immediately ran into Happy."

Tony's brow perks, "My little devil."  
  
He moves into fully kiss Peter's lips but thankfully hears the subtle clack of heels on marble. He pulls back and faces his meal before Pepper walks in.  
  
"Ah, good. You're still here, Peter," she immediately flips a tablet over and holds it up. "I need you to identify the logo from the boxes. Also, I need to fit you for new suits."

Peter bites back a groan and stands. Nothing is ever easy. He reluctantly goes over to Pepper and starts picking out what boxes were on the beach. When she's working on the tablet Peter chances a longing glance at Tony who is finishing his meal, knowing he's about as subtle as a flaming monster truck shooting bricks from a grenade launcher. Tony doesn't want Pepper to ever observe the way he looks at the boy.

Peter looks away and they finish with the boxes, "So, a fitting?"

"You're getting a scholarship from Stark Industries. Ceremony & conference. The whole nine yards. I want you well-dressed for the press since these pictures will definitely resurface if you come out as Spider-Man in the future." She's already tucked the tablet away and pulls a measuring tape out for the boy, "Quit slouching."

He straightens his back and looks at Tony, "You guys don't have to do this. And I don't need a fancy reception or anything."

"This is for the company's reputation, not just you," Pepper continues measuring him, "I already contacted your school about honor students and I'm praying to god your name shows up on the list. We're picking five students and we're offering the scholarships every year for ten years. It can't look like we had Spider-Man on the payroll at fifteen."

It actually makes sense, it's not just Tony giving him things for their relationship. He nods, "Okay. Yeah."

"Pepper, once you get him measured I need you to take that meeting for me. The one with SHIELD," Tony says.  
  
Pepper stops and gapes at him, "You can't just avoid them forever!"  
  
Tony smiles, "I'm not avoiding them. I'm sending a rep. Besides, I gotta stay here with Peter. He had a rough fight, this afternoon. Superhero to superhero talk."  
  
Pepper whips her head around to look at Peter, instantly maternal. Just like Happy but far less willing to give the kid space. She grabs his face. Finally sees the hints of quickly healing bruises, "Are you okay, dear? Do you need to go to the hospital? Have you eaten? You were just eating when I walked in. I can turn down your bed. Do you need a nap?"  

He chuckles as he gently removes her hand, "I'm fine. Truly. Just gotta be more careful."  
  
He turns back to Tony, "He's right, I need some fatherly advice," he says with a wink before tacking on, "fatherly superhero? That's weird, huh? Never mind." Playing the awkward kid.

Tony nods, "Just bruised pride. A little mentorship and I'll drop him off at his aunt's."

He returns to the table, finishing off his eggs and waiting for Pepper to leave.

Pepper exits and Tony asks the house to lock employees out. Then thinking better of it, he asks it to shoot Happy and Pepper texts saying that he and Peter are working on Spidey's suit and to just call him when they come back to make sure the kid is decent.

 

Peter takes his plate to the sink. His arms and legs are sore from the boxes, but it's nothing he can't get over. Tony helps him load the dishwasher then turns to take his hand, "Ready to head down to the lab?"

"Yeah," he says.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lord, I no longer believe,  
Drowned in living waters.  
Cursed by the love that I received,  
From my brother's daughter."

* * *

Tony gently rubs the boy's knuckles with his thumb as they move.

He keeps up so he can press their shoulders together, he doesn't want any space between them.

Once inside the lab, Tony lowers the lights and tugs Peter into a hug. "We don't have long."   
  
His hands cup both cheeks of the kid's firm ass.

Peter goes with the hands and stands on his tip toes, bringing one hand around the back of the man's neck and licking into his mouth. "Well then let's get to it."

"What do you want?" Tony asks. He grinds his erection into Peter's, the very hint of sex making him hard as steel.

"I want you to fuck me," he growls, digging his nails into the man's back, the lingering arousal from the pain urging him mingling with his lust for Tony.

"Quick? I don't think..."

"Well what do you want?" Peter shoots back.

"I'm still a little bruised from last week. I could maybe..."  Tony’s hand slides down Peter's abdomen and slips into his jeans as another hand comes up to undo them.

"Whatever you want," he pants, "I'll do whatever you want."

Tony lets jeans and underwear fall to Peter's ankles, "Do you like... toys?"

Peter’s eyes widen, "That's... actually one thing I haven't tried."

Tony kneels to help Peter out of his shoes, "Shirt off, too."

Peter yanks it off and it almost rips with how fast he moves. He helps Tony get his shoes off and stands there naked, anticipation of what's to come thrumming through him.

Tony scoops Peter up in a bridal carry. He lays the boy down on a cushioned table in a side-room,"I just need you to lie there. Legs spread. Knees bent."  

He squeaks at the sudden movement but obeys the commands. He holds his knees open and is surprised to find himself trembling slightly.

Tony slides his hands across the boy's thighs. Rubs his belly and cock out of curiosity. He didn't really get to look at the boy last time.  He bends down at Peter's side and kisses the head of the boy's erection. He tongues the sensitive glans as he slides a hand beneath to tease his hole. "Are you clean for Daddy?"

"Yes." The man is staring at him with a true hunger he's unfamiliar with. The curious touches set him alight with pleasure and his cock is thick and full.

Tony sucks Peter down and dips his finger in carefully, keeping them shallow. He's always so gentle with the boy, so ardent and likely faithful. All he wants is the body laid out in front of him.  It's all he needs, but he's quite sure Peter will still suck off teachers for grades and classmates for kicks. The possessive feeling that rises in him quickly ebbs into arousal. He loves picturing Peter surrounded by people that want to fuck him.

Peter moans and grabs Tony's hair. He's rarely on this end of a blowjob and he's never been with someone so talented. His toes curl into the table but he resists the urge to buck.

As Tony fingers Peter, he gets a little braver. One finger knuckle-deep and wriggling, he mouths the shaft of the boy's cock, lips undulating down the length of it.

"Oh, Tony," Peter’s eyes screw shut and his breaths are heavy, "Daddy it feels so good." His cock is twitching inside the wet cavern and he can't believe how fast the man can bring him to the edge.

Tony extracts himself from the boy, fingers and all. He stands over the boy, hovering close. "Look at me. Don't look down. Keep your eyes on me." Peter locks his eyes on the man's handsome features and feels a need boiling low in his belly. The temptation to look down is strong given the fact he was told not to.

A machine, not a very complicated one approaches Peter. The end of it looks... intimidating. Undulating silicon with rubber balls underneath, a blunt, polished, metal tip that can't be comfortable rests at the head of the device. Tony holds Peter's cheek and draws him in for a rather romantic kiss, "It might be a little uncomfortable. Tell me if it is. It can adjust into anything you want."

"What?" He asks, he  _ really _ wants to look down now, see the invention that's going to be inside him, "It changes form?"

"I made it for replacing limbs. But I also," Tony coughs. "Let's just say I get lonely living alone."  

A sadness fills him at that. He never considered Tony Stark would ever be lonely, would ever struggle to find someone to warm his bed.    
  
"I never realized… I thought you had Pepper. You have people throwing themselves at your feet."

"Sobering up means realizing people can be boring. I've had fun, alone."   
  
The machine presses in, as thin as a pinky finger. Tony steps back now that Peter can no longer see the metal tip.  He sits beside the boy with a holographic keyboard next to his hand. "Don't touch yourself. I want to see what this thing can do for you."

Peter nods, keeping his hands clenched next to his hips. Still he feels compelled to add, "We're not alone anymore."

Tony looks up from his keyboard. He leans over Peter for a chaste kiss to the forehead. "True."   
  
The machine presses against Peter's insides, searching around as Tony types instructions. "Tell me when you feel it pressing against your prostate. "  

It's strange, it feels more like a scientific experiment than sex. But still, he's just as curious as to what it will do. He waits for it to press against the bundle of nerves and when he feels it his hips buck as stars flash behind his eyes, "Found it," he groans out.

Tony pauses typing. Still fully clothed, he straddles Peter's naked body. The boy's cock presses against his buttocks as he slides back, "It's going to fill up slowly. You can ask it to stop whenever you're ready."   
  
Tony leans over Peter, lying against his chest. He lightly kisses his jawline, "Also, it's going to shock your prostate a bit. Not enough to harm you or even hurt. Just enough to make it feel like the most ungodly pleasure you can imagine. Most men are likely to cum after one jolt."

"How wicked," Peter says as a grin stretches across his face. His eyes are alight with scientific wonder, trying to figure out exactly  _ what _ this thing is made of. He feels his insides start to expand to accommodate the growth. His eyes rolls back in pleasure.

The balls beneath the silicon expand as time passes, filling out into the shape of a girthy cock. They roll around each other, teasing the walls of Peter's asshole.    
  
"I love seeing you like this," Tony chuckles against Peter's cheek, “Hard and eager. Ready for Daddy's touch."

He can't really focus on anything but the unfamiliar sensation inside him. It's strange and good and he feels like a virgin again. His breathing is ragged already and his cock is curved up, pressing hard against the man's ass and leaking a consistent stream of precum, dirtying both of them.  

Tony knows what's coming next, or perhaps, whom. He takes Peter's mouth, slow and sensual and dragging. His own erection is pressed into Peter's belly and he's been so desperate to touch this boy again, that he may cum along with him. The engorged rod inside of Peter lights up with a tiny surge of power, shooting intense feeling into that sensitive spot within him.

Peter screams in pleasure, something he hasn't done since his second time. His cock spews cum up Tony's back and he knows if the man wasn't sitting on him it would've gone far enough to hit his face.

Tony chuckles as he feels Peter’s spend land across his back and hair, "Atta boy."

The force of the orgasm rocks Peter. Once it's done, however, he starts whimpering, the toy too much on his oversensitive prostate. He can't think right now, everything a mix of feeling, "Daddy please, it hurts."

The machine quickly shrinks the apparatus that was inside Peter. Before the boy can look, it toddles off to let another robot clean it. Tony doesn't really let Peter look, anyway, kissing him with a hunger he rarely displays.

Peter's so overwhelmed, he just takes the hunger and responds back as well as he can, which isn't much. He kisses the man and his entire body feels like it's made of noodles. He's just aware enough to mumble, "You haven't cum yet."

Tony's too aroused to wonder if he's asking too much. "Can Daddy cum on your stomach?"

"Of course," Peter says, almost puzzled, "You can come wherever you want, on me, in me. Whatever makes you happy."

Tony's hands fumble as he slips them between their bodies.  He releases his cock from his pressed, though dirty slacks, immediately frotting against Peter's belly as he kisses the boy again. "So good… baby, I love kissing you. Want to do it every day."

"Me too. I never want to leave here. I wish we could stay tangled together forever."

Tony bites Peter's bottom lip, likely too light for the boy's tastes. He sucks at the lack of wound,  just in case it may have hurt. He's too gentle, even when he's on the edge of orgasm. His sensitive prick slides through the precum he's smearing across the boy's abs. He's throbbing. Leaking. Swelling. So very close to finishing.

"C'mon Tony," Peter says with more force, "I can take it. Lose yourself on me."

Tony cums right then. Having not taken the opportunity to ravish the boy as Peter offered… if he would have in the first place. "You're so sexy, baby" he murmurs.

"So are you." Peter says, giving a small smile.

"We have to shower but I never want to move. Am I too heavy..." he realizes the boy has had tons of steel dropped on him and didn't even bruise for long, "Ha."

Peter smirks back, "I can take a bit of weight."

Tony licks Peter's neck, simply enjoying devouring his boy like a lollipop.  He enjoys everything about this kid. His looks. His smell. His taste. He's still so sweet, so soft with the boy.

He idly moves his hands around the bits of skin he can, content for now to just relax and enjoy the intimacy between them that he's never known before.  

Eventually, Tony climbs off the boy and leads him to a shower.  Surprisingly, the man doesn't join him.    
  
Thankfully, no one returns until they're both dressed again. Happy and Pepper both pull into the garage as Peter and Tony are hopping into a Lamborghini.   
  
Without a word, Tony speeds off to return the boy to his Aunt.  He promises to return the spider-suit in a few days. Peter thanks him and goes inside. He goes to bed early that night but not before touching himself once more, thinking of Tony but instead of the gentle touches, he imagines the man pinning him down and fucking him hard, biting him, scratching him. He sends a simple "Thank you" text to Tony before he falls asleep.

Tony wakes the next morning to the text and snorts, responding, “We will definitely need to do more experiments, but I agree it will come in handy.” Peter gets ready and catches the bus to school.

During lunch he asks Liz if she wants wants to go to Homecoming. She's one of his closest friends and if he can't bring Tony he may as well take someone he wants to spend time with. He's delighted when she says yes and his mood stays high as he keeps low on the top of a building, watching some of Vulture's men transport stuff in and out of a warehouse.

 

Adrian Toomes has always been fair with his employees. A former foreman,  he's comfortable helping load the trucks right alongside them. He believes in family and these men are all his brothers, in a way. Shirtless and sweating, he glistens in the moonlight, wiping his face with a towel he leaves draped around his neck. He keeps a wary wary eye out for their local superheroes.  There's technically nothing illegal in his trucks this night, but one can never be too careful.

Peter slowly crawls down the side of the building, aiming for stealth since strength failed him last time. The Vulture is there, but he doesn't have his suit, for now at least. He hopes to keep it that way. He's one building away, trying to get Karen to zoom in so he can see what's in the trucks.  

The trucks are loaded down with disaster relief goods for storm victims a few states away. Adrian has to keep his "above ground" business looking good in the press. There's a part of him that wants to do good. He's just been pushed past his limits by circumstance.  As the last box is loaded up and driven away, he sits on the one of the loading docks to smoke a cigarette and stare up at the moon.

Peter moves quick. Staying down until he's out of Vulture's eyesight he starts swinging. He catches up to the trucks quick, breaking open the back and searching.    
  
All the crates seem to be full of supplies and goods, but he notices a mark on the inside of each lid, a company logo. He closes up and dive rolls out of the truck. Once they're out of sight he starts swinging toward Stark tower.

Tony meets Spider Man next to his helicopter. "Saw you headed this way and thought I'd meet you up here."

  
Now here's a topless man Peter is likely to drool over.  Tony’s bare chest gleams with the gentle glow of his arc reactor. His pajama pants are flowy and low-slung. "Saw you spying on that high profile contractor. Any reason?"  

"Yeah, he's the Vulture," Peter says, taking off his mask and smiling, "I think he's using his company as a front."

Tony stares at the boy, mouth fully agape. After a long pause, he asks for details which Peter freely gives.   
  
"Ah," Tony looks thoughtful for a minute, "Come inside."

Peter follows him. He feels strung out on energy, excitement over cracking a major part of the case he's been working for months now.    
  
The sneaking around was exhilarating in its own right and got the job done, but he wants to fight, to fuck. The moment they're inside and he sees the room is clear he grabs Tony's shoulder and turns him around, gripping his face between his small yet powerful palms. He kisses him hard.

Tony pulls back, "I can't. We can't."

"Why?" He rasps, "It's the middle of the night, who's around?"  

"Um, let's see. I've got to call Pepper about Adrian, that’s the contractor’s name. I've got to sort out how I feel about Adrian being a weapons-dealing thief. I've got..." Tony collapses into a seat, groaning, "He must have relocated the illegal goods and is performing charity out of their old storage facility. We can't just call the cops and say any of this. There's no proof."

"Exactly, we can't do anything about it tonight." Peter walks forward, letting his hips sway until he's straddling the man in the chair. "C'mon Daddy," he whispers, "let's blow off some steam."

"I hired Adrian, personally, to help build Stark Tower," Tony says. He throws an arm around Peter's waist but still shakes his head, "He's a family man. He's… a thief. He's making New York even more dangerous than it already is." He rests his forehead over Peter's heart. "God, I feel like an idiot."

"Tony, no." Peter cups the back of his head and strokes with his thumb, "I'm sure he's a good contractor. I doubt there's any way you could have known. The only way I did is because I saw his face."

Tony groans, the touch welcome though not nearly distracting enough. "If I send you to take photos that's illegal. Videos same."   
  
He rubs Peter's back as if it will help him concentrate. "I… need you to stay away from him."

"I will, unless he attacks anywhere again. Or if he's running weapons, I can't let those get into the hands of those on the street."   
  
He grinds his hips down a little bit, his own cock half hard in his suit.

"No." Tony looks Peter in the eye, "You stay away from Adrian. You stay away from the Vulture."

"Tony," he half laughs, half scoffs, "I've been on him for months. I can't let him go now."

Tony is gentle even as he pries Peter off his lap, "You could ruin me. This isn't some neighborhood nuisance. This is another business associate of mine. We have to tread carefully with the help of real professionals."   
  
The boy stands, firm and stubborn as always, "Fine," he concedes, but catches the man's hand as he tries to go, "I won't go near him. But we need to make sure he's taken down."

"Not you. You're out of this, now," Tony says. He yanks his hand away,"Go home. Get some sleep. You said that dance is this week. Go play. Have fun. Be a kid."

He uses his super strength to pull the man back towards him, letting a smirk curve his features, "I'd rather play with you first."

Tony glares. The stern look of his father. "I'm not in the mood.  _ Go. _ "

Peter lets go, a frown darkening his features, "Tony… what's wrong?"

"Stay out of it," he demands as he walks away. "Text me when you get home. "

Peter gets up, anger starting to bubble inside at the treatment. "I already said I'd stay out of it, why are you acting like this?" He asks, following the retreating figure.

Tony's already locked himself in his lab. He knows the door and walls are just glass, that Peter could likely punch through it, but he doubts the kid will. Visible from the stairs, he opens up a video call with Pepper. She's obviously dressed for bed but seems to take what he says seriously.  Her expression is just as sad as Tony's.

 

Peter's angry. Angrier than he's been in some time. The fact his boyfriend, his partner in every sense of the word is treating him like a child infuriates him. It doesn't matter how old he is, if he's old enough to be Spider-Man and old enough to date Tony he's old enough to have a say in what's going on. This is his operation dammit!   
  
In a last ditch effort he pulls out his phone and calls Tony, even though he's so close.

Tony sees the incoming call from Peter. Every inch of his body suddenly looks defeated. Pepper looks worried and then searches the room for the kid. She spots him in the hall and mouths, "Go. HOME!"

Peter flips him off before heading towards the roof, punching the metal island in the kitchen and leaving a dent before he pulls on the mask and takes off. He sneaks back into his room and changes out of the suit, crawling into bed naked he tries to sleep, but can't stop himself from crying. He hates it, but the tears won't cease. Eventually he falls into an uneven rest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Like Hephaestion, who died,  
Alexander's lover.  
Now my riverbed has dried,  
Shall I find no other?"

* * *

The following day, Pepper is waiting with Aunt May when Peter returns home. She's almost sure Peter won't say anything about hero work or even how upset he is in front of May. She stands and greets him. A strained look on her face as she says, "I'm your ride for the suit fitting!"

He starts to frown before realizing that no one in this room really has any idea what's going on. He doesn't know what Tony may have said but he has to pretend everything is fine for now. He gives her a smile, "Of course. I'm sorry, I totally forgot." He gets into the car and she slips in beside him. He's on edge, but he won't give anything away.

"Look, I know you're upset," Pepper says soothingly after Happy greets him. She's careful not to touch the boy, still unsure of how angry he might be, "Tony has a habit of handling things on his own. Especially things he can't actually handle."   
  
Pepper sighs and looks out a window, "I know he's your hero. And... I don't mean to embarrass you, but… I can tell you really like him."   
  
She takes a deep breath and looks back to him. "Tony respects you. Wants your happiness  _ and _ your safety.  Please, trust him to take some time to cool off… and you two will be taking down giant robots together in no time!"

Peter sighs. How can he explain it's not that the man told him not to fight that's bothering him, it's the way he was treated.    
  
"Yeah," Is all he gives her and prays she drops it, blames it on being a moody teen. They pull up to the tailor and get out.

Pepper leaves him alone. She hopes he's okay with her reassurances. She's not used to children. Well, Tony's always been a child.  She's just not used to actual kids. The tailor asks Peter's opinions, showing him homecoming suits as well as suits for his scholarship ceremony. Pepper prattles on, to Peter. She comments on how amazing his grades are. Gushes over his extracurriculars as well as his big projects.   
  
"You're the total package. A genius! ...and so brave," she stops there. They can't mention hero stuff in front of the tailor. "I'm proud of you Peter. I hope that matters to you." The kind words somehow make his heart heavier. It reminds him of how Tony doesn't see him as an equal, doesn't trust him enough. He glances at her, and it hurts knowing she's had a relationship with Tony as well. What if they're still together? What if she thinks she's the only one who holds the man's heart? Everything just feels wrong. Still, he does what he always has and pushes it down.   
  
"Of course it does. You're family to me."

Pepper hugs the boy, aggravating the tailor as he attempts to tuck Peter's shirt in. He hugs her back and lets the man finish up. He leaves the store with several new suits he's terrified to wear for fear of ruining them. Pepper takes him to Stark Tower, next. She instructs him to leave everything but the homecoming suit at Tony's. She whispers, "Tony is a big baby. You're going to have to be the mature one. I'm sorry. Give him a hug. Thank him for being a good mentor… even if he isn't. Tell him you're all ears if he needs you for anything."   
  
She fixes his collar, "I'll give you some time alone. Talk it out before he goes all melancholy and locks himself in the house."

He gives a real smile at that, he's glad he's not the only one Tony acts like this to but that doesn’t mean he’s quite ready to talk to him yet. He takes his suits inside and aims straight for his bedroom. Peter puts his clothes away and creeps down the hall when he sees Tony in his own room, in bed. There's one empty bottle of scotch on his nightstand. An empty glass rests in his hand. He’s asleep. Peter thought he could maybe get out before having to see Tony, but when he sees the man passed out his protectiveness kicks in. He walks in and takes the glass from Tony’s hand and places it on the nightstand so it won't break, then he pulls the covers up over him.

Tony grabs Peter's wrist, dazed and still half-sleeping.

Peter looks down at the sudden movement, "Tony?"

Tony groans, tugs the boy on top of him. "Peter..." he slurs. The alcohol smells strong on his breath.

Peter pushes himself off, standing up, "You need to get some sleep."

Tony reaches out again, "I've missed you. Sleep beside me."

Peter huffs a breath but crawls up next to him. He hates seeing Tony this way, it bothers him for some reason he can't exactly place. Still, he lays down eye level next to him, just watching.

Tony pulls Peter in closer, "I'm a shitty dad."  

Peter frowns, confused. They play the Daddy game when they're alone together but the way he slurs the statement out sounds different, "What are you talking about?"

"I want to be better for you."  Tony’s eyes are closed, his body limp.  He just wants to hold his boy and convey his feelings, but he knows he has to talk.

"You are good for me," Peter reassures, "You just have to trust me. You have to talk to me instead of kicking me out like I'm a two dollar whore… and you’re not my dad."

It’s as if the man didn’t even hear the words, or didn’t care, "I want to kiss you. Is that... ok?"

He mutters, "Okay," but can’t help the way he can already feel the lust coursing through his body.

Tony does, as gentle as always, but with an edge. His tongue quests deeper, almost choking Peter. His hand grips Peter's hair a little too hard. He's too drunk to hold back the way he usually does.

Peter moans into the kiss, the taste of alcohol is arousing as is the way the man is holding him tight. He does his best to suck on the intruding length in his mouth as arousal floods his veins. Tony drags Peter on top of him. Already hard, he grinds up against the boy, one hand on his ass to keep him pressed firm.

"Daddy," he groans, pushing back against the hand and grinding down on the man's lap, "where was this last night?"

"Shhhh… last night can come up later."  He'd drank to find oblivion. What he wants is an empty mind and a warm place for his cock.

"Okay." Peter says. Tony's so drunk he may not even remember what they talked about and really, Peter just wants them to go back to normal. He ruts against Tony, his voice breathless, "I'm not prepared."

Tony nods, gestures vaguely to his bathroom. "Everything you need is there."

Peter nods and gets up. He doubts asking, given how drunk Tony is, but he might as well, "Do you want to uh, help me? With the lube I mean?"

Tony seems like he's still half asleep. "Bring it to the bed."

After cleaning himself Peter goes back to the bed. They haven't done this before and he hopes Tony is awake enough to make sure he's opened up properly.

Tony's sitting up when he returns. It's obvious that he's taken off his pajama pants from the way the covers sit low on his hips, showing just a bit of thigh.

Peter drags his eyes over the length of the man's body unashamedly. He tosses the lube towards the bed as he slowly starts taking off his clothes, undoing his shirt buttons one by one, teasing and letting his muscular shoulders roll to let it flutter to the ground. He can't help flex his toned abs as he reaches down to undo his trousers and take off his underwear.

Tony smiles at his young lover, eyes lilting with the weight of alcohol and arousal. Peter smiles back and walks over to the man. Bending down he kisses Tony gently, one hand cupping his jaw and stroking his cheek. Without breaking the kiss, he moves back so he's laying on top of him again.

Tony's skin is warm, his cock scalding against Peter's groin. Again, he's a little nippy, teeth and fingernails marking his little slut.

Peter uses his strength to roll them over so Tony's large body is shrouding him. He lists into the sharp touches and he hooks his legs around the man, bucking his hips up against him.

"You know what daddy wants?" He asks, voice low and still barely slurring.

"What do you want?" he whispers back.

"I want to hold my little baby's hips. Hold his pretty little ass right to my face.  Eat him up until he begs for daddy's big cock," Tony whispers back, still grinding against the boy.

"You want to do that  _ to _ me?" He says in disbelief. Sex with Tony never makes sense. The man always seems to want things that shouldn't be his role. Peter's never been eaten out before. He's done it plenty of times but he's never has a partner offer to reciprocate, and here's Tony fucking Stark, asking to do it first. It's unbelievable.

He slowly moves off the man and turns. He doesn't dare look over his shoulder in case Tony starts laughing at him, berating him for thinking he was serious. Tony eagerly grabs Peter's hips, no shame or hesitation as his drunken mind spurs him on. His mouth devours the boy, heavy tongue sliding up the pale ravine between pert cheeks.

Peter gasps, the feeling foreign, but amazing. His arms give way and he faceplants into the bed, moaning like the two dollar whore he claims not to be. The man smiles, barely able to continue his feast for the broad showing of teeth.

"Tony, oh  _ God _ ..." He groans, hands fisting in the sheets next to his head, "Please, please don't stop." He cants his hips back, accidentally bumping Tony's chin, but not noticing through the feeling that's consumed him so rapidly.

Tony murmurs words of love against the boy's hole, tongue dipping in between phrases.  He eventually mouths the boy's buttocks, sucking sweetly, though hungrily.

"Daddy," Peter moans, he feels a wet spot under his face where he drooled onto the covers but he doesn't have the capacity to be ashamed right now, "Oh, I fucking love you."

Tony's grip tightens on Peter's hips, crushing against his skin, likely bruising. He doesn't respond verbally but his tongue slides down Peter's length. He forces the boy to bend enough to suck the tip into his mouth. He's dedicated, horribly focused on helping his baby boy get off.

Peter is pressed so far into the bed that he can barely breathe and it's amazing. Tony's like an animal, single minded, tunnel visioned until he finishes his task. Vaguely the idea of a hound stalking a trail comes to mind. The angle of his cock inside Tony’s mouth is lighting up nerves he didn't know he had. He loves it, loves this man with everything he is.    
  
He hears something rip and realizes his fingers had ripped the bed sheets to shred. Oh well, it's not like the man can't buy more. He bucks and begs, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy..." A mindless litany.

Tony lays back, pulling Peter with him. He lets the boy fuck his mouth like a dog rutting into a bitch's hole. The whole experience is raw. Too hard. Too fiendish. He loves it. Nothing passes through Peter’s head but complete pleasure. He chases it to its crest when he spills over, spilling into Tony's mouth before his cock accidentally slips out and he ends up painting the man's face. When he comes back to himself and sees what a mess he's made, he can't think of anything to say but a soft, "Fuck", as his cock twitches valiantly at seeing his lover covered in his spend, marked as his.

 

Tony growls, drunk and intense. He pushes Peter onto the bed, keeping him face down. Peter goes with it, the rough treatment already making his cock try and come back to life too soon. He whimpers and waits, knowing what’s next.

Tony drives himself into Peter. Not enough preparation. Not enough time. He plows Peter mercilessly, wreckless abandon commanding his pistoning hips.

The boy yells, screams really, clawing at the already ruined bedsheets. He's not prepared at all today aside from Tony's tongue and it  _ hurts _ . He likes it rough, but this is pure pain. He starts panting, "Wait, Tony, please, slow down."

Tony does, but it's difficult for him, his addled mind urging him to continue harder and faster until he cums. He focuses on pulling out slowly but can only manage to snap his hips forward at each stroke.  "I'm sorry baby. Is this..."

"It's okay," Peter breathes, "just need to adjust." After a few more shallow thrusts he feels his body opening up to the man. He mewls the moment his prostate is hit, "There. Oh Daddy, there. Harder, you can go harder."

Tony teases, slowing his strokes even more. "You want it harder? Are you sure, baby?"

"Dammit Tony," he growls, hammerfisting the bed so hard the entire thing quakes, "Fuck me!"

"Beg.” Another slow stroke. Hips scooping down then up as he grinds forward, "Who's your only Daddy?"  

"You. Only you," he begs, "I want only you. You're my Daddy, Tony Stark and I'm your baby. Forever."

Tony rams in. Holds still. "BEG!" Voice gruff and growling. Savage and uncivilized, he sounds almost ready to howl at the moon. 

"Daddy!" He cries out, practically in tears, "Please, fuck me. Please. I need your thick cock ramming me open. I need you to use me for the only thing I've ever been good for, use my greedy hole. Paint my insides with your load. Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk straight. Please!"

Tony lets go, shoving into Peter with such force they're both likely to bruise from it.  He grabs Peter's hair, yanking his head back as the boy's hip turns purple under his clenched fingers. He’s the rutting dog this time, fearlessly banging the sanity from the child beneath his ferocious attack.  He's going to cum, soon and hard, “God baby I’m so close. My little boy. My tiny fucktoy.”

"Yes. Yes that's all I am, a fucktoy, a whore. But yours I'm all yours. Please cum in me." His own cock somehow hard and heavy between his legs once more.

Tony unloads himself in a way that makes his cum spurt from inside Peter around his own cock. He hasn't let himself go like this in ages. The alcohol brings out this unkempt hunger, makes him a feral beast that needs to breed.

Peter presses back as far as he can, wanting to keep his lover inside him as long as possible. He gives a soft, "Thank you Daddy," When he feels himself filled to the brim.

Tony is wiped, drunk and floating in his afterglow. He falls back on the bed, seemingly passed out. He murmurs a soft "I love you."

Peter has just enough strength left to crawl back up and curl into his side, those long battles of endurance proving worth it if he can move after something as brutal as that, "I love you Tony."

"Aunt?" Tony asks.

"She knows I'm out with Pepper, she won't expect me until later."

He snuggles up against the boy, "Mine."

"And you're mine." Peter tucks his head under Tony's chin, his palm flat against his chest, framing the arc reactor. Tony sleeps almost immediately, for once not ashamed of his passion for the child. Peter falls asleep too, feeling safe and protected, and so full of love.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

"Oh, oh woe-oh-woah is me,  
I'm running like a plover.  
Now I'm prone to misery,  
The birthmark on your shoulder reminds me..."

* * *

Tony wakes hours later, not hungover, but still out of it. He fumbles with his phone for a bit and then drops it on the floor near the bed. 

Peter feels the man shift and he opens his eyes, smiling at his sleepy demeanor, "Hey."

Tony kisses him. A light peck to Peter's neck.

"That was amazing," Peter says, giggling slightly. The rawness of everything they did still has his blood pumping.

"Mmhmmm..." Tony kisses him, again. "Please lick Daddy's cock. Make me cum again. I need to. Need more."

"Me too." Without further preamble he dives under the covers and takes Tony's cock all the way down like he's used to. One hand comes up immediately to fondle the man's balls, he knows the onslaught will be overwhelming so soon after waking and he wants to smirk, but can't around Tony's thick girth.

Tony's genuinely shocked by the kid's enthusiasm. He's never had anyone so eager to swallow his cock. Even the idea drives him wild and he fucks the offered mouth callously. He needs to cum as soon as possible.

Peter chokes and gags but takes it. It's definitely not the worst treatment his mouth has taken by far, he just didn't expect it. He hooks his hand underneath the man's thighs and urges him to fuck his mouth how he wants to.  

Tony is bucking. Insatiable. He can't focus on anything but the warm mouth around him. "Fffffuck baaabyyyy," he whimpers, no shame and no control.  He's nearly crying from the pleasure. He thinks little of the way his hand cards through Peter's hair before pushing the kid flush against his groin. Swallowed to the hilt, he cums straight down into Peter's throat. Weaker than earlier, but still enough that the boy can feel it.

Peter takes it, his own eyes streaming from the abuse but he loves it. He lets the slackened length slip from his mouth and his own arousal is dim, pressed tight between him and the bed. Tony, as always, drags Peter up for a kiss. "You taste like sex and youth and everything a man could ask for."

He kisses him back, grinding his cock into the man's belly, "And you taste of whiskey and cum." He retorts, smiling.

"God, you're so fucking hot," Tony slaps Peter's ass. Twice. Three times. "Cum, baby. Cum on your daddy. Mark me like I've marked you." Despite his orgasm, Tony has the energy to grind back. He bites down on Peter's neck.

He cums, spilling white ropes between the both of them. The boy moans at the bite and drops his head to Tony's neck, sucking in the same place the man marked him.

Tony groans, knows the boy will leave a bruise on him that he can't truly reciprocate.  He can't wait for someone to ask about it. Peter collapses next to him, curling in and making sure they're pressed together as flush as he can. He peppers kisses on every bit of skin he can.

"Aunt?" Tony asks, again. He glances to his clock.

"As long as I'm back before bed, I can say I got distracted with a project."

Tony chuckles. He loves his little devil.  Kisses his forehead politely despite his recent… unhinged demeanor, "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow."

"Me too." He smirks.

Tony snickers. As quickly as Peter heals, he wonders if the boy experiences lingering aches. That's a question for another day. Peter likely wouldn't give a straight answer, anyway.  
  
"So, do you want to talk about last night before you leave?" He climbs out of bed and pads into his bathroom. He doesn't mind when he looks up from cleaning himself off and sees Peter hovering nearby.

Peter chews on his lip, he doesn't really want to talk. Not now that they're happy, but he figures he should, "Why did you kick me out?"

Tony takes a few minutes to think. He pulls on a bright, purple tee and a comfortable white suit he'd left on the floor sometime in the night. Tony slides into bunny slippers before he hesitantly starts to answer, "He's older than me, but I feel like I mentored Adrian in a way." Tony sighs, "He's… he's so successful now. I thought it was the references Stark Industries gave. The construction business. If he's selling illegal weapons, I just… "

Peter stops wiping himself off to run his fingers gently down the side of Tony's face, "It's not your fault, you didn't know. But you should talk to me, trust me."

"I don't want to put this on you. You're so young."

"Tony," he laughs a little and glances over his shoulder as Tony's doorbell rings, "I'm a fighter, I see a lot of fucked up shit. Whatever it is, you can talk to me."

"I'm worried I'll ruin you. Somehow corrupt you," Tony says as he gestures for Peter to follow him downstairs.

"Why do you worry about that?"

"My old business partner, some of my best friends, people I've helped in the past. All dead or in prison… and now I've got to help arrest one of the last men I believed was good."

Peter’s brows furrow further in contemplation, there's nothing he can really do to make Tony feel better, not with this. He continues to stroke with his thumb, "I'm so sorry, I know it's a difficult situation. But this proves how good of a person you are, the fact that you're doing the right thing even though it's hard. It's one of the many things I've always admired about you, why I look up to you."

Tony closes his eyes, feeling lost all over again… but he knows one thing even if everything else is a mess.  He opens his front door and hides Peter from the view of a deliveryman as he signs for a bouquet of flowers.

He turns to Peter, holding them out to the boy. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." Peter says while sounding more shocked than anything. He steps closer and presses a chaste kiss to the man's lips as he takes the bouquet. "Thank you, daddy. You're so good to me."

Tony accepts the affection. He's always been hungry for it. But, here comes the hardest part. "I'm… sorry for kicking you out. I'm sorry I still think of you as a child, at times.  I should let you be my partner. Not my ward."

"We have to be partners, equals, if you want this to be more of a fling. I trust you know what best course of action to take and you have to trust me to follow your guidance, or listen to me if I think there's a better option," he buries his nose in the flowers to try and hide how overcome with emotion, he feels. His childhood crush. His hero. The love of his life... got him flowers. 

They're far from the only gift Tony's ever given him, but the bouquet is the first thing that's been purely romantic.

"I do need you to stay away from Adrian. I would never forgive myself if either of you killed the other… and though I know you wouldn't do it intentionally, fights can be unpredictable."

Peter can sense just how serious Tony is. He can tell that Tony’s affection for the man runs deep, and it makes him curious, "Were you two... I mean, were you ever together?"

"I..." Tony balks. He can't believe the kid's nuzzling a token of his affection but still has the nerve to ask. 

Peter meets his gaze, his own eyes non judgemental and accepting, as he waits for a response. He won’t mention what the man did to him on the beach. This is already hard enough on Tony and he doesn’t need to know that someone he liked might be willing to resort to rape.

He comes back to the present though when Tony answers, "I've always found him attractive..." He hopes the boy won't pry.

"It's understandable," Peter says, hoping his openness will allow the man to feel more comfortable, "He's not a bad looking guy. Not as cute as you though." He smirks. The beach pops back into his brain and his stomach turns with a mix of disgust and arousal. He doesn't let it show though, glad the flowers hide half his face, and pushes those thoughts away.  "Whatever happened between you two, I wouldn't blame you."

"He's… rough." Tony meets Peter's eye over the bouquet. "Maybe he'd say 'passionate' but… he was married. I was more of a drinker back then. We made a lot of bad decisions together."

Peter nods, understanding completely what he means, having seen it first hand. Then he snickers, trying to lighten the mood, "So… were you a bottom?"

Tony's shocked enough to laugh outright, "Yes, always."

"Really?" Peter asks surprised, propping his chin on his hand, "Always? Even with other people?"

"Yes. I've wanted to ask you, but you seem to love it down there." Tony snickers.

"I've never topped before," Peter confesses, "and I do love it down there. But if you want, I could try."

"No rush," Tony replies. "We've got the rest of our lives to get bored and try something new."

Peter looks up at that, expression serious and eyes boring into the man, "The rest of our lives?"

"You don't plan on dumping me any time soon, right?" Tony's obviously nervous about the question but soldiers on with a weak smile. "I said I was sorry."

"No, of course not, I just..." Peter bites his words back, not sure if Tony wants to hear it.

"Just… keeping your options open? I hear Cap loves brunettes."

Peter laughs, "Absolutely not. Besides, I think he's too busy with that metal-armed boyfriend of his. No, I'm afraid you'll get bored of me."

The older man's forehead crinkles. "Excuse me, but, who is even capable of growing tired of having a superhuman mad scientist boyfriend?"

Peter chuckles. That's exactly how he thinks of Tony, "I was nothing before I met you. I was a loser, a shadow. No one liked me until they wanted to fuck me, that's the only thing I've been good for. I just… I don't want you to see me for who I really am."

"A hero." Tony gives Peter another peck to the cheek. "There's something else I need you to promise me.  About our… work."

The fondness inside of him grows for the man, but he tries to pay attention instead of pulling him in for the kiss that he wants, "Okay?"

"We're partners in… anti-crime.  Hopefully for life," Tony starts. "But if I find out you've been around Adrian again, for any reason, I'll deactivate your suit. I don't mean this as a punishment. I mean this as me deciding not to work alongside someone who makes promises they don't plan to keep. I'm serious. You'll be free to fight crime on your own, just not with Stark Industries tech."

Peter nods, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Like you said, we're partners. I have to trust you if you trust me, it goes both ways. I promise Tony, I won't betray your trust."

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, oh woe-oh-woah is me,  
The last time that you touched me.  
Oh, will wonders ever cease?  
Blessed be the mystery of love"

* * *

After another brief nap, Tony takes the boy home after a home cooked dinner and far too many kisses.  He's finding it more and more difficult to say goodbye every time. They need another night together, soon.   
  
Adrian's heard tons about Peter, how smart he is, how handsome. He's even heard his daughter's worry in recent weeks about the boy's frequent absences during school and trips. Something about an internship with Tony Stark. Adrian even cringed when he found out his daughter was getting a scholarship from Iron Man's company.   
  
Sure, he wants the girl to be successful and being chosen for the first round of Stark Scholars is an amazing opportunity. He just worries that Tony might try to get chummy again. They'd gone from close friends to lovers to acquaintances that send each other cards. There's no way he needs Tony looking too closely at his life.   
  


Peter knocks on the door, straightening his tie. When it opens he smiles… then the expression freezes on his face. He swallows thick and his stomach drops. Adrian. It's fucking  _ Adrian _ . How the  _ fuck _ . 

  
"Peter Parker, isn't it? Welcome to our abode.  Come on in, I'll get you something to drink."   
  
Okay, so Adrian is Liz's father, breathe. He forces out a, "Thanks," and moves inside. He hopes the man takes it as nerves from taking his daughter out. He does his best to act normal, "You have a lovely home."

Adrian smiles at the boy, eyes lingering slightly too long on Peter's lips as he nervously licks them, "Thank you. My family is my life and I work hard to take care of them. You want a whiskey sour?" 

Peter forces out a weak chuckle, "No thank you sir, I can't drink yet."

"Good boy," Adrian coos. He then looks pensive, "You know, you sound really familiar."

"Oh?" He squeaks, "I-I don't know why sir, I don't think we've met."

Adrian rounds the drink cart, possibly just to pass Peter the glass of juice, but his face is intensely focused.  He scans Peter's body as if measuring him. Squints almost imperceptibly. "I imagine we have met, just can't place where."

"I'm sure I'd remember you sir. I don't know where we may have met."

Adrian draws closer. Far too close. He presses the cool glass to Peter's hand, "You'd remember me, huh?"

Is the man… flirting? No he can't be… but… but if he were. If he were, that would be far easier for Peter to play. He could try and throw him off a trail. Peter slips back into the role he’s played so many times and smiles shyly, playing a virgin, and takes a sip from his glass and let's his lips wrap around the edge, "Yeah, I wouldn't forget your face."

Adrian bites his own bottom lip as he eyes the lips on Peter's glass. He sucks in a breath, then steps away, "Come this way. We can sit down while you're waiting on the girls to come downstairs. My wife's been looking forward to meeting you too."   
  
He leads Peter into his home office. The boy follows him inside and feels uncomfortable in the closer quarters. Still, he can't refuse.

Adrian asks Peter about school, at first. Nods at the answers as he directs the boy to sit on a couch beside him. The man sits comfortably, his body turned toward Peter with his arm stretched over the back of the loveseat. He then asks about the Stark scholarship. Nods along as Peter spins the usual lies.   
  
"Sounds interesting," he agrees. "Now, my little girl says you weren't with the class when they were in the elevator."

"Oh," Peter has to think on his feet, "I was running late, I was still on the ground when that happened."

"You see," Adrian leans over Peter, blocking his body with his own, "She's an observant girl. Notices you're only late or absent when there's work to be done at Stark Industries. Work you wouldn't need to do while out of town on a school trip."   
  
Adrian presses in closer, one foot on the ground as he plants a knee between Peter's legs, "I think you're a powerful little boy that's out playing hero." The man crushes his leg against Peter's groin. Firm. Teasing. Not painful yet. He grabs Peter's chin and stares him in the eye before licking the boy’s jaw, "Spider-Man." 

There's no point in denying it. The man wouldn't risk a move like this if he wasn’t certain. He bunches his fist into Adrian's collar, "Get off of me."

Adrian grinds into Peter. He holds the boy's shoulders against the back of the couch. "Do you  _ really _ want me to?"  He asks in a deep whisper, mouth achingly close to Peter's lips and smelling of warmth and whiskey. He practically undulates his leg against the boy's trapped cock, "Don't you want to pick up where we left off?"

"No. You need to get off me. I'm taking your daughter to homecoming." He hopes the fear he feels isn’t obvious in his voice and he pushes with his fist still in the man's shirt.

Adrian isn't entirely aware that Spider-Man is stronger than him and  _ definitely _ doesn't know the boy has instructions not to kill him. He allows the push but tugs the boy up with him. He yanks Peter's body against himself. A possessive hand clutches the wrist on the older man's shirt as the other holds the boy's shoulders in place. He violently kisses the boy. Shamelessly grinds his hard length into Peter's groin, "What a pair we'd make. Wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Unimaginable power." He shakes Peter's hand off his shirt, tries to force it behind the boy's back. 

The man doesn't realize Peter has all that and more; love from his Daddy. He's straddling Adrian and the man shoves him back into the couch. He needs to get out, if he can just go and call Tony and explain everything will be okay. But he has to get out if this house alive, "I thought you said you were a family man? I'm not going to hurt Liz this way, I can't believe you would."

Adrian laughs. "You're not as easy as you seemed on the beach. What's your aunt's name? May? Lives in Queens, right?  I can make a phone call before you can even swing your way out of my yard, Spiderboy."

"Sir, please," He's in over his head, he knows it. He just needs to get of here, "Please, I can't. You don't understand."

Adrian pauses. Looks the boy in the eye. The concern of a father sprouting behind the enmity. "You can't live if you're not on my side, little boy. My family needs me. Needs my business."   
  
He presses his hips down, sitting on Peter.  Both of his hands go to Peter's wrists. He whispers before stealing a softer kiss, "Protect your aunt. Protect Liz. Join me." 

"A truce." He agrees, trying to ignore the way his stomach curdles, "I don't want to hurt Liz either. Let's just say we forgot we've ever met each other. I'll go fight the other bad guys and you can go about your business." He can feel himself hardening and it scares him. He shouldn't want this, it's the same feeling he had at the beach. He needs to get out before this goes too far. He can't hurt Tony this way. 

"What proof do I have?" He scoffs, licking his way down Peter's jaw to his throat. He bites there, sucking hard as his teeth dig in.

"I won't," Peter says, but he gasps at the pain and his cock is leaking in his pants. "I won't, I won't, please, stop!" He sobs out. He wants to throw the man through the wall but Tony would never forgive him.

Adrian slides his hands up Peter's torso, under the jacket but over the shirt, "You want this. I feel your cock straining for attention, little boy." He licks his way up to Peter's ear, nibbles on the lobe. 

Peter moans, then cuts himself off, "I can't, please. You don't understand. Please don't make me, just let me take Liz out. Let me go."

"You're not going to take my little girl out with," he says as he grabs Peter's cock through the pressed slacks, "this."   
  
But he does stand. Straightens his clothes. He gestures to a door, "Bathroom through there. No window. So don't get your hopes up."

He scrambles up, eyeing the man with distrust, but goes to the bathroom. He turns his back to the door, drops his pants, and leans over the toilet. He rubs himself as fast as he dares, just wanting to take care of it and get going.

Silently, like the thief and fighter he is, Adrian slips into the bathroom. He leans in the doorway with a cigarette, smoke curling from his lips as he breathes slowly. "Don't mind me, little boy. Keep going." He says low when he meets Peters eyes in the mirror.

Peter hasn't been ashamed of being naked since he was young, he has no shame left. Still, he feels vulnerable, exposed.  His head twitches slightly, like brushing off an irksome fly and he screws his eyes tight, "Why won't you leave me alone?"

Adrian flicks the cigarette into the sink, approaches Peter with unexpected grace. "What can I say? I scavenge toys. I make toys. I sell toys. I love having something to play with."   
  
He slides his nails down the back of Peter's neck, sharp and dangerous.  He follows the attention with another deep bite to the boy's neck, this time at the back, gnawing at the dense muscle where his shoulders meet the sturdy column.

Peter hisses out, "Adrian," the name half in warning, half in arousal. His cock twitches in his own hand and unwanted lust courses through him. The man pulls Peter's head back by his hair, abuses his mouth with invading tongue and sharp teeth.

One of Peter’s own hands comes around to cup the back of the man's head, but he doesn't pull away as fast as he should, and he's embarrassed by the whimpers that mingle with the bruising kiss.

"There we are,  little slut. Getting hard for your friend's daddy," Adrian fumbles frantically with his own pants. He's going to cum soon and hard, his cock straining for contact. "Did you clean your pretty ass out for Mr. Stark? A little after-dance date?" 

His heart clenches in fear, there's no way the man can know, he's just bluffing, trying to trick Peter. He scoffs and shakes his head, "He doesn't give me a second look when I'm not in the suit," he grumbles and for good measure adds on, "not like I haven't tried to get his attention." He hopes he sounds sad enough that Adrian will buy it.

"Then, a teacher? You've got a hunger in you. I know you have to sate it. You're like me. Always chasing what you want," Adrian whispers. "You're prepared to be fucked just like a good slutty little boy, aren't you?"

"A teacher, yes." He assents quietly, "please, he'd be so upset if he knew."

Adrian sighs as he rubs the head of his rigid cock between Peter's cheeks. "I'm close. So very close. I'm going to fill you up. Paint your insides. Rub my scent all over this tempting little ass."

The words feel like a mockery of Tony's, he feels shame and disgust and revulsion towards himself. But what can he do?   
  
"If you're going to, then do it already so I can go." He says through clenched teeth.

Vulture teases Peter's entrance, knowing the hard cock Peter's still jerking won't let him resist long, "Do I need to sweet talk you? Or do you prefer this?"   
  
He draws his fist back. Punches Peter's shoulder blade. Jabs him one more time in the ribs from behind. The hand in Peter's hair grips tighter. "Do you prefer being beaten and fucked like a back-alley whore? Should I piss on you?"

He yelps at the pain, a sharp contrast to anything Tony's done, even when he's rough. The outright abuse actually makes him feel better for being in this situation, "N-No. This is better, it's better." He agrees.

"Good little cocksucker," Adrian says. He digs into Peter, his cock not as thick as Tony's but definitely longer and impossibly curved upward. It's no trouble at all for him to abruptly jut forward and bang against Peter's prostate, and he does, immediately and repeatedly.  He yanks the boy's head sideways. Bites down on the side of his neck with every tooth in his mouth. Let Liz ask where the marks came from. Let Peter lie. He's already filled to the brim with secrets.

Peter is rutted into so hard at this angle he's on his toes, practically being lifted off the ground with each thrust. He grips onto Adrian's arms to try and ground himself through the intensity of it all.    
  
Blinding pleasure flashes through him with each movement and it's unbearably pleasurable. He’s crying, can feel the wetness on his cheek as he wishes for this to end, wishes he could be with Tony right now instead. A mess of sounds is spilling from him and he tries to pretend it's Tony behind him, filling him up, even though this fuck is nothing like the hero has ever given him. Still, after a particularly hard thrust his eyes shut and he accidentally let's a soft, "Daddy," slip out. 

"Baby," Adrian moans as he unloads into Peter, kissing and biting along his neck and jaw from over Peter's shoulder. He relents on tugging Peter's hair to grip both hips for a few more sensitive thrusts. "Fuck, nobody's called me Daddy since I banged your precious Tony Stark up against the back of a pickup truck after a hike. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . You're fucking sexy."   
  
He kisses the boy repeatedly, taking himself out and covering Peter with a wad of tissue to keep it from getting on his clothes. He was pretty damn sure the kid came when he did, but he didn't. He's so close but he couldn't touch himself and it was  _ just almost enough _ to push him over. He grips one of the man's wrists, he's still crying from the assault, hips giving little thrusts forward but he's too far gone to think, he just begs, "Please, please can I cum?"

Adrian answer with a silky, "Be my guest," as he reaches around Peter to jerk him. He bites one side of Peter's neck, the skin suspiciously unblemished as he claws at the other side, "Cum for me."

Peter does, shooting his load over the toilet. His knees tremble from the force of it and the rollercoaster of emotions he went through and he falls, sagging backwards on the man.

Adrian has always been a sturdy man. An eager support. He allows Peter to lean as he wipes them clean, "You need to wash up. The girls are probably finishing up."

He nods and steadies himself on the counter. There's not much more he can do. "Towel?" He manages to croak out once his brain starts to settle back in along with a gripping cold that settles over his bones as he tries to process what just happened.

Adrian steps away and returns with a wet one and a dry one. Without thinking, he focuses his attention on cleaning and even redressing Peter himself.  He straightens the boy's tie and then digs for a comb. "Sit back at the couch. I'll fix your hair. Grab a mint from the bowl. You smell like whiskey."

Peter walks in a daze and sits down. Tears are died on his face and his hole is still loose and sloppy. There's no way he can see Tony after the dance now. He can't deny that Adrian is one of the best fucks he's ever had, but still he feels… empty inside. If Tony ever found out about any of it he'd kick Peter out immediately, the boy would lose everything.    
  


He takes a mint because he was told to. He stares blankly ahead waiting for the Vulture to return. The man does, looking just as rough and working-class as he always has. He winks at Peter and then stands over the boy to comb his hair.   
  
"Honey?" his wife says as she walks in.   
  
Adrian continues styling the boy and she smiles at them, "Glad to see you two getting along."   
  
"A Stark Scholar with an internship at age fifteen?" Adrian chuckles. "I wish I could marry the two of them off right now. I'd be real proud to hear this kid call me  _ daddy _ ."

Peter registers what's going on in the room and knows he has to put up a facade. He manages to mutter, "I think we're a little young to think of anything to do with marriage." He glances up at the man and meets his eye. There’s no fear, not even real hatred showing through, just a tinge of sadness and a whole lot of nothing.

Adrian slaps his shoulder, bends close, and whispers, "Go greet my daughter and walk her to the car. Behave tonight. No spying."

Nodding jerkily he stands up and his legs wobble a bit. He gets a hold of himself and puts on a smile and walks out to see Liz. Handing her the corsage, his smile is strained for the awkward photo. Soon enough the three of them are piling into the car.

Adrian gushes about Peter in front of Liz, repeating the great things he's heard her say.  As they arrive at the dance, he allows her to enter but asks Peter to stay behind.

Peter opens the door, ready to escape, when the man asks him to hang back. Liz gives him a knowing smile and leaves heading up the steps. The boy looks back to Adrian, "Yeah?"

"You saved her life. So I'm keen to keep you alive. Happy, even," he takes a drag from a new cigarette. Lets the smoke billow out as he speaks. "Please don't make me regret that. You stay at this dance. When it's over, you two come to my car and I'll get you home safe. No. Funny. Business."

"I'm not going to spy on you." That's a promise he made to Tony, "I'd really rather be done with you altogether."

Adrian snickers. "Well, when that  _ teacher _ gets tired of you, you know where I am. Get out of here."

He narrows his eyes but does as he's told. He didn't like the man's tone but he can't quite place why. He moves to meet Liz. Before they get inside he shoots Tony a quick text, "Can't come tonight. I'll explain later."   
  
The dance is nice, uneventful, something every normal high schooler should experience. He's a little distant but is pretty much able to lock away the feelings that have bubbled up in him over the situation earlier.    
  
Their group laughs, they dance, he and Ned do some embarrassing dance together that has their friends cringing. Before he knows it the night is over and they're waiting outside for Adrian to pick them up. 

Liz is ecstatic, but seems to be talking with Ned a lot more than Peter.  She even lets out a little, "Awww," when his ride arrives.   
  
She and Peter wave Ned off as Tony Stark pulls up.

Peter's brows knit together and he asks Liz to give him a moment as he approaches the car, "Tony, what are you doing here?" He asks low.

"Hop in," Tony says to Peter. He then waves to Liz, "Nice seeing you, Lizzyloo. Tell your dad I said hi."   
  
Liz waves back. Looking slightly lost. "Bye, Uncle Tony?"   
  
Tony drives off. His face is edged with anger.

The silence is poignant. Peter can see the strain in the man's face and knuckles, trying to hold himself back. It's too much and he cautiously asks, "Tony?"

"FACEBOOK."

"F-Facebook?"

"I'm friends with Adrian Toomes’ wife on Facebook," Tony snaps. "I've been stewing all night over her pics of you in their kitchen. Next to their car. Her fucking mom snapped a picture of the man combing your goddamn hair!"   
  
Tony's shouting. Speeding. His hands slap the steering wheel for emphasis.   
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING THE MAN'S FUCKING DAUGHTER? HUH? AM I JUST A FUCKING JOKE? ANOTHER OLD FOOL YOU THINK YOU'RE TEMPTING WITH FORBIDDEN FRUIT?"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" He yells back. The anger at the situation he was forced into plus having to defend himself to the one person who knows him is too much for one day, "I'M NOT DATING HER. I'M DATING  _ YOU _ ."    
  
Trying to get a hold of himself, trying to explain, "I had no idea he was her father. She's just my friend, I didn't know." His voice cracks on the last one and he stares out his window so Tony won't see the tears in his eyes. 

Tony's already crying. He hadn't stopped for hours. What an idiot he felt like. He's jealous of a teenage girl. In a rage over Facebook pictures.   
  
"You should have left," Tony snapped. Refusing to be entirely wrong, "What if he'd found out who you were? What if he'd shot you right in his house? What if..."   
  
He's sobbing.  The smell of alcohol becoming more and more apparent as he sobs and sniffs, "What if..."

"I was so scared," Peter admits. He hopes to placate the man's worries, even if he isn't wrong, "All I wanted was to be home with you but if I just ran out of there it would've been suspicious. I just had to make it through the dance and everything would be okay." It's what he's been telling himself since he set foot in the house, the mantra in the back of his mind all night. He can't stop it though and curls up, burying his face in his arms that are resting upon his tucked up knees. He's weeping unabashedly now, "Everything will be okay now, everything will be okay." He mumbles to himself more than Tony.

"I'm taking you to May. This isn't the night for you to come home late, but if you want to, you can swing my way after she goes to bed."

Peter nods, "I'd love to, but I don't really feel up for  _ that _ tonight. I'm so tired after everything."

"I didn't mean for  _ that _ " Tony scoffs. "I meant if you couldn't sleep. I'm trying to be a good partner. Or at least half as good as  _ Liz _ ."

Peter forces probably the thousandth fake smile of the night, "Tony please. She's just a friend, and you're the one who told me to go. Remember what I said?" He asks, trying to let his voice turn playful, "I'm gay as hell."

Tony simply won't lighten up, "Fine."

Peter sighs, this is not the perfect night he wanted it to be. Looking over, he says with as much force as he can muster, "Tony Stark. I love you. I'm in love with you, and if you think some teen girl could steal my affections away, I don't know what that says about me, but I'm sorry."

"Can't you just let me be angry? It'll make me feel like an idiot if I soften up after I've trashed my living room and kidnapped you after a dance."

He knows he has plenty that would warrant Tony being angry, but he doesn't want to go there. He just stays folded in his seat, totally drained, "Of course you can be angry. I would be too if I found out you were in Adrian Toomes’ house."

Tony quiets down, remembering the question he all but dodged the last time they were together,"That's different," he whispers, mood deflated.

"It doesn't matter now. For once in my life I don't want to think about Adrian fucking Toomes." He rests his head against the glass and closes his eyes.

Tony makes sure he can look up at Peter's bedroom window as he parallel parks by the building. He's got a thing for seeing that light come on and knowing his baby boy is safe. Before he unlocks Peter's door, he squeezes the boy's hand and says, "I'd kiss you right now if I could. I love you Peter Parker."

"I love you too, please text me when you get home? I don't like that you’re driving drunk." He gets out and gives Tony one last smile before heading inside.

There's a row of people passed out in Peter's hall.  Their apartment doors open as if they'd only been peeking outside. From Peter's apartment comes the sound of a scuffle.

He runs, kicks down the door and sees a man wrestling with Aunt May. Without thinking he jumps on top of him, the man no match for his super strength. Peter punches him in the face. His nose breaks and he passes out on the floor. Peter moves to May and helps her sit up, "Aunt May? Are you alright?" 

As Peter checks on May, his phone starts ringing. May nods that she's fine but lays down on the floor. Exhausted.

He answers, "Hello?" His voice is panicked.

"Did you make it upstairs? I didn't see your light come on."  It's Tony. He'd deliberated over whether the boy had just passed out in his suit or not. Decided to just check, anyway.

He doesn't know what to say, doesn't know if he should tell Tony what happened. But there's no way May won't slip up. He has no excuse for either of them and realizes he's been silent for too long anyway and Tony will come busting in, "Someone was attacking May. I stopped him." He's afraid of revealing too much with her so close.

At least everyone in the world knows Tony Stark is Iron Man. He instructs his car to drive home without him and steps onto the sidewalk to unleash his suit. He flies up to the window instead of taking the stairs and knocks on the pane of glass politely as he looks at the mess in Peter's living room.

Peter opens it and lets him inside. Peter's shaken. He thought he and Adrian had a deal, unless this isn't one of his men. But that doesn't make sense, no one else knows who he is. He turns to Tony, "I don't know what to do." He sounds scared, and he is scared. He wishes he had never gone to that dance and had a quiet night in with his boyfriend. Instead, he got this. One torment after another heaped upon him.

The criminal starts to wake up, looking disoriented as he attempts to sit up.  Iron Man walks over to the man, places one foot on the man's chest to hold him down.  As the crook turns toward Peter, opening his mouth to speak, Tony kicks him in the jaw.  He can't have one of these men address Peter as "Spider-Man."   
  
"Mr. Parker. Get your aunt into the car downstairs, It'll drive her to safety.  Then you come back up here and pack for a few weeks," Iron Man instructs. He's already calling Pepper and hoping she picks up. 

"C’mon." He takes May to the car. She's worried but he promises it'll be okay and Mr. Stark will fix it. He says he's just gonna pack some clothes for the both of them. She gets in and drives away and Peter returns upstairs, "Tony..."

"Suit up. I'm calling ambulances for the people in the hallway. I see..." His helmet turns toward the opaque wall as if he can see through it and he pauses, "At least 6 people out there. Lock your door so the cops assume you weren't home during the incident. We gotta get this guy out of the building. Considering what part of town this is, the cops will take their time getting here. Should be enough for you to maybe bundle him up and take him to the roof. We can fly from there.”

Peter does as he's told immediately, "I'll meet you up there." He runs to his room and dresses in the suit, hiding his prom suit in the vents in case the cops search his room. Then he webs the man up and carries him up the side of the building. He gets to the top and asks Tony, "Where are we going?"

"I'm sure he'll let us know," Tony chuckles as he uses a laser to cut through the webbing over the stranger's mouth, burning his top lip right along with it. The man squeals in pain. "Let's just say there's a hell of a lot more where that came from unless you tell us where the Vulture is."   
  
Instead of responding to Tony, the man smiles. "You had a deal."

"A deal?" Peter asks, hoping he doesn't mean what he thinks he means.

"A truce. No more disrupting the business on your end, May gets to live in peace, on this end. Then you disappeared with goddamn Iron Man tonight."   
  
Though Peter can't see Tony's mouth, his stance makes it obvious he's gaping at the boy.

"You're lying!" Peter yells, "I don't know how he figured it out but you were attacking May anyway, so called truce." And he kicks him hard in the face, knocking him out again.

Tony sighs, "We need him to find out where Vulture is." 

"I don't think we do," Peter says, "we know where he lives and where he works. The types of operations he runs are easy to find with the kinds of buildings he's limited to. I've tracked him the past few months, I think I've gotten pretty good at finding him."

"He's not an idiot. He's moved his operations God knows where and after you popped up at his house he's likely ready to pack his family up too. We find out what job he's trying to distract us from  _ tonight _ or he's gone."

"You're right," Peter starts thinking, "but like you said, he won't leave without his family. We can stake them out, sooner or later Adrian will come for them." 

"That's putting them in danger. Also, if I were him, I'd leave with the goods and simply send for them."

"Fine," Peter’s brain is in panic mode, eventually he reaches down and jars the man on the ground, annoying him until he wakes once more. The moment his eyes open Peter lifts him under his chin, not enough to choke but the threat is there. Peter walks to the edge of the roof and lets him dangle over the side, "Where is Adrian Toomes?"

"Holy shit!" Iron Man and the stranger say together.

"I don't have time for this," his voice may still high-pitched, but the seriousness of it is clear. He eyes the man, daring him to speak a word about their arrangement again, "You are going to tell me where the Vulture is or I'm going to have to let you go and find someone more useful."

"You don't kill people. We know your M.O. is to tie a guy up for the cops. I'll take my chances getting arrested!"

Peter eyes him for a moment… then drops him off the tower. He lets him fall a few paces, enjoying his scream, before he shoots a web and pulls him back up. Once he's on the roof again he says, "Now, I'm a good shot, but I'm going to keep doing this until you tell me where he is. And I don't always hit my target, I might slip once, so you better tell me now." 

The man is shaken. Tony wants to scold the boy, but is a little too close to laughing out loud to trust opening his mouth.   
  
He speaks to Tony instead of the boy, "Stark Industries. He gave me some kind of knock-out flashlight prototype he stole from an exec to use, here. Your aunt kicked it out of my hand. It's in the apartment somewhere. He's stealing the ones you put in production for NYPD tonight, before you can deliver them."   
  
Peter turns to Tony, still holding the man off the side if the building, waiting for his orders.

Tony groans, his shoulders dropping in annoyance.    
  
"I kind of wouldn't really care if criminals were running around safely knocking people unconscious using a beam of flickering light, but they can be modified to blind or otherwise damage brain function. Tie him to a sidewalk and let’s go."

He shoots his webs and quickly lowers him to the ground, sticking him there for the police to find. He follows Tony as he takes off.

At Stark industries, Tony advises the loading docks to open for them and he flies in before Peter. Six flashes of light immediately knock him out. As Peter enters, the flashes only seem to make him stagger momentarily.   
  
"I knew you weren't human," Vulture says as he descends from the warehouse ceiling.  There are guards laying around the ground floor and likely throughout the building. His team has truly done their work.   
  
When five men run toward Tony, Adrian barks, "Leave him. We don't need the death of America's favorite billionaire on our hands. Now,  _ Spider-Man, _ are you letting us go or making a mistake tonight?"

He blinks the spots from his eyes and squares his shoulders, "You attacked my Aunt."

"Teenagers," Vulture scoffs.  He guards his front with one wing. Expanding the other to show deadly, sharp edges. "Come on, then."   
  
The rest of his team moves to continue collecting boxes and escape.

Peter shoots a web immediately, distracting him so he can connect another and swing around, trying to kick him on his blind side. Adrian chases the boy, annoyed that he can't move quite as fast if he wants to avoid swiping his own men with his razor wings.   
  
"Fight me like a man!" he challenges.

They swing around the corner but Peter doesn’t notice Tony has already stirred from the knockout he suffered and was staggering along, following the fight. He freezes when he hears the boy speak, "But I'm not a man, I'm a boy. You didn't care about that though when you were fucking me." 

Tony groans, hard to accept that he's heard correctly.   
  
Adrian laughs, though his men look at him suspiciously. They've never heard of his illicit affairs before.

"You threatened my family, you beat me, you forced me in that bathroom." Peter’s voice starts shaking in rage, every anger he's had towards himself throughout the night bubbling up in hatred for the man before him. He looks around and can see the men staring, he doesn't notice Tony, but the others don't look too happy. Maybe he can work with this? "It's funny, I knew you were a criminal but I thought you had standards. Never thought you'd rape a kid." 

One of the Vulture’s lackeys drops his box, rage on his face. He stares at his boss, daring him to deny it.   
  
Tony's heard enough. A pulse from his palm knocks Adrian off the dock. He lands in the parking lot. He turns to the other men, "If you leave and I literally never see you again, no charges will be filed for tonight. I just want Adrian."

They scatter, none of them too concerned for their fallen leader after the truth that Peter revealed. 

Tony yells after the crooks. "I ONLY MEANT FOR TONIGHT! YOU'LL PROBABLY GET IN TROUBLE FOR TONS OF OTHER SHIT!"   
  


The boy turns to Tony, expression unreadable in the Iron Man armor, "Tony, I'm so sorry." He says, voice cracking. If the man could see his eyes he'd be able to see the fear and shame they hold.

  
Tony turns to Peter. "Tie him up. I'm calling the cops. I guess you should go to my house, get dressed, and find out where Pepper is keeping May."

Peter swings over and ties him up, he wishes he could do something petty like gloat but Adrian is out cold. He doesn't leave when he's done though, he swings back over to Tony. He doesn't want to do this, but he knows it's the right thing, "I- I think we need to talk."

"Cops are almost here. You need to dress and find May."   
  
Tony starts hovering then, preparing to fly.

"Please!" Peter begs, grabbing Tony’s wrist in an iron grip, using his super strength to keep him from leaving. He rips his mask off and his face is a mess of tears and snot and he's probably the furthest thing from sexy but he doesn't care right now, "I didn't want him. Never. He made me." Peter lets go and steps away, "I'm so sorry," he whispers again, before pulling his mask back on and taking off.


	8. Chapter 8

"How much sorrow can I take?  
Blackbird on my shoulder,  
And what difference does it make.  
When this love is over?  
Shall I sleep within your bed,  
River of unhappiness.  
Hold your hands upon my head,  
'Til I breathe my last breath."

* * *

It's an hour before Tony enters his living room in full Iron Man regalia.  He opens his mask and flops down on a couch beside Pepper. May is in one armchair at the corner of his rug and Peter is in another on the other side. Tony sighs, "I'm beat, but I need to help debrief you May."

Tony glances at Peter, judging his reaction but Peter only nods, eyes devoid of emotion. He's dead from the day and doesn't have much energy to care about what happens. The only thing that hasn't changed is he still trusts Tony's opinion and will trust whatever decision he makes.

Tony talks with May about the intruder, advises her to avoid pressing charges and offers to pay for all damages. He then takes a deep breath. There's no way keeping Peter on this particular night would make sense. As far as May knows, he was at a dance while all this other shit happened. He digs for an excuse.  "There was… damage to that project we were working on, Peter. I know you want to stay with your Aunt, but I could really use your help keeping it the right temperature before it loses power. Pepper can put May up at a nice hotel and stay with her if she wants that. There's no penalty to you or your internship if you choose not to. You just understand the particulars better than half my staff and the rest of my staff is in the hospital after being knocked out."

Peter glances at May who says she's fine and takes Pepper's help. He nods to Tony and says, "Yeah alright."

When the girls take off, he turns to the man, head down and dejected. He's afraid Tony is gonna throw him out, at the best there's no way the man will ever wanna touch him again, at the worst he will take the suit and never speak to Peter.

"I don't know what to do or what to say," Tony admits. He slumps down on the couch.

"Tony, you must believe me." His voice is wracked with fear, there's got to be a way to make the man see

"What happened to you isn't your fault, I didn't know Adrian would do that to anyone."

Peter's crying again, "I hate myself. You're wrong about that though," he tries and fails to keep his bottom lip from quivering, "It was my fault. I didn't want it but it was all my fault."

Tony leans forward. Elbows on his knees.  He doesn't know if the boy wants to be touched and won't force it.

"He wouldn't stop," Peter croaks out, face buried in his hands. He doesn't know how to find the words to express how he feels, what's going on inside him. He stalls.

Tony stands, "I need to shower. Maybe you should lay down while I'm there. Please, don't leave. We really do need to talk."

Peter nods, getting up after Tony leaves to move over to the couch and curl up, body and mind shutting down.

Tony returns in pajamas, with a shirt this time, because he doesn't want the kid to get the wrong idea. He's glad to see Peter's moved from the solitary chair to the couch, maybe he wants to be held.  
  
Tony stands next to the boy, waiting to see if the kid might reach out.

He flicks his tired eyes to the man and shifts up giving him enough space to sit down if he wants to be that close to Peter. Tony takes the opportunity, throws an arm over the back of the couch, "You're not in trouble with… the company, if you're worried about your suit."

"You think I care about the suit right now?" he asks, voice quiet and heavy with pain, almost disbelieving that Tony would ask him that.

"We're fine, too, I hope," Tony adds. "I mean, I know I'm doing exactly what he's done. I understand if this is over." His voice grows progressively quieter as he speaks, the pain mounting.

"What are you talking about?" Peter looks over, "You didn't," Peter stops, trying to think, “It isn't the same,” he says.

"I'm taking advantage of you. You're so young."

"But I want you," Peter says between sobs that are wracking his body. He wants Tony to hold him but he knows he doesn't deserve to touch the man anymore, "But you can't want me. I betrayed you. I love you, but still I hurt you."

"I'm not new to being hurt, and I wouldn't stop what we have because of what that bastard did to you.” Tony pulls Peter to his chest, half worried the boy will pull away. "It's not your fault."

"I came." Peter says bluntly, the heart of his fears coming to light. He tenses into the hold but doesn't move away, "Everyone's been right. All I am is a slut, it's all I'm good for. Ever since my first fuck it's what I've been told and it's true," he's weeping into Tony's chest now and he feels like a petulant child but he can't stop it, "I didn’t want him but I got hard and came anyway, he hit me and I started leaking, I..." He can't say it, he can't confess the worst of his sins. He hates himself too much already.

Tony doesn't know what to do.  He presses a kiss into Peter's hair, hugs him tighter, "It's okay. It's okay. It's even okay if you liked it. None of that matters. He shouldn't have put you in that position."

"He said he'd hurt May," Peter says, hoping it's enough, "I- I tried to think it was you, because I didn't want him to be the one to touch me," he takes a shuddering breath and closes his eyes, whispering, "I called him Daddy."

Tony pauses.  That definitely shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. "Ah."

Peter can hear the hurt and he knows he's hit the final straw. It's not something he can come back from, but it's better than living with a lie, "I didn't mean to. It just slipped, I just wanted it to be you." He scoffs at himself, "Even then you protected me, you were the only thing that got me through."

Tony pulls Peter up for a kiss. "Shh, baby. I just needed a minute. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I understand if you don't want me anymore. I'm used and dirty but I promise, even so, I'll still be your Spider-Man. I trust you to lead us Tony, and I'll follow you." He smiles weakly, trying to show he's not upset over the decision, even though he clearly is.

Tony tilts his head down. Trying to meet Peter's gaze. "Come here," he invites the boy to genuinely curl up in his lap.

Peter looks up and measures Tony’s look, shifting so he can slide onto Tony’s knee and pull his own knees up into his chest. There's so much he wants to say but he doesn't know what is welcome.

Tony simply holds him. "It's not your fault that Adrian is a monster.  He can't stop me from loving you."

"I don't know how you can," his eyes close, and it's going to be a very long time before he can trust that Tony really wants him again, but maybe with the man's help he’ll get there, "But I love you too, so much. I want to dedicate my life to proving that to you."

"I don’t doubt you..." Tony tugs on Peter. Maneuvers Peter into straddling his lap. "I just don't want you to feel used. I'm serious about proving that."

He presses his face into the man's neck, "I never feel used with you, I feel... like your partner."

Tony strokes Peter's back, hopes he's being soothing, "It's midnight. I need to call Pepper. Stay here. She won't be able to see us."

Peter nods, clutching the man tight to him, fists gripping the t-shirt with white knuckles. He feels safe here.

Pepper asks about factory damage and Tony admits his lie, "The kid just needs time alone. He's in the room here. Tell May whatever works, okay?"  
  
Pepper pauses. She responds in a guilty whisper. "Should we let a kid play superhero? Are we ruining his life?"   
  
Tony sighs, "I think he'd do it anyway. At least we can protect him if he needs it."

Peter waits for the man to hang up. He ponders over the words… could he quit? Although everything is okay tonight, Adrian took his toll on Peter's mind, body, and soul. Yet, he thinks of the people he's saved. Everyone who might die... that he could prevent that if he were around. He realizes Tony is right. Nothing could stop him from helping, himself be damned. He turns his head so he's resting his ear on the man's shoulder. A hand comes around to cup the back of Tony’s neck lightly, no real purpose aside from just wanting more contact with the man he loves.

"We should get some sleep, unless there's more you want to say?"

"I don't know what else to say. Other than I hate myself and I'm so sorry and I just fucking love you so much." He's stroking his thumb at the nape of the man's neck in a circular motion, soothing himself.

Tony flinches a bit. Reaches back to remove Peter's hand. "Don't. I know this isn't the time for _that_ and if you keep stroking, _that's_ exactly where we're headed."

"What if _that's_ what I need right now?" He mumbles quietly, his usual outgoing self non-existent at the moment.

"I can't imagine why," Tony says. "You've had a rough night, darling boy. Don't you need rest? Space?"

"Because I'm a slut," he murmurs half-heartedly, shaking his head, "I don't need rest, I need you."

Tony holds in a sigh. "I don't know if I can. "

He nods, tears pricking his eyes, "It's okay. I- I understand." Of course there's no way Tony would want to touch him after Adrian, he hasn't even had a proper shower since everything happened in the Toomes’ home. He drops his hand from Tony's neck and is content to lie against him, at least the man lets him have this.

"Bed, baby. I'm tired and you need a shower."

"I'm sorry," his voice cracks, getting up, "I should've thought of that before." He's filthy, in every way, and he heads for the bathroom.

Tony sprawls out on top of his blanket, body limp and exhausted from fighting.

After his shower Peter walks up to the bed wearing an oversized shirt and pants he stole from Tony's drawer. He looks every bit the frightened child he is like this, shifting from foot to foot next to the bed, "Well, goodnight Tony," He says lamely.

"Why are you standing around? Come on, just pull the blanket over me. I'm old."

He frowns, "Don't you want me sleeping in my own room after everything?"

"I feel like we haven't slept beside each other in ages though," Tony mopes, "I've been looking forward to this since Pepper left."

He's torn between being upset the man won't respect his boundaries and being thankful he still wants him this much. But it's only a moment of lingering fear before he realizes how stupid he's being and he scrambles under the covers, happy to take whatever the man offers. Peter knows if he genuinely asked for space Tony would give it to him. He presses his back to Tony's front and tries to avoid any feelings of lust that stir.

Tony kisses the back of Peter's neck. Whispers sweetly against it, "You and I are going to be fine because we have each other."

"Always?" The question falls quiet and heavy from his lips.

"I'd like that."

He sighs in relief, "Thank you."

Tony stretches, body undulating against Peter's back.  He stretches both palms flat on the boy's firm belly, rubs his hands along stacked muscles.

Taking a deep, stuttering breath, he grips Tony's hands tight in his own. Almost against his will his cock takes interest and twitches, "If you don't stop, _that_ is definitely going to happen."

The stretch becomes a toe-curling yawn. One Tony can't really control.  He continues for another minute while groaning into Peter's hair, "‘M’sorry.”

"You don't need to be sorry," Peter says. Pressing his hips backwards instinctively, he can feel Tony through his pants, cock still soft. He loves the feeling of it pressed against him.

Tony moans at the contact. He's too sober to be as reckless as he was the last time. Still, he presses back, "Love you, baby boy."

"Love you D- Daddy." The word feels sour in his mouth but it will just take time to get over. He rolls his ass sleepily, but consistently.

Tony grips his waist even tighter. "Fuck, baby. I love when you call me Daddy."  
  
He kisses Peter's ear, breathes into it after.

The bruising hold is heaven. A bit of his confidence returns and he moves harder, feeling Tony's cock come to life under his touch, "You're my Daddy, Tony. My only Daddy, my only love."

Tony pulls his hips back. Apologizes again.

"Daddy, wait," He whines, again sounding every bit the child he is.

"Hmmm?"

"Please," He whispers, reaching behind his back to cup the man's half-hard length, "Let me touch you." Moaning, Tony thrusts his hips forward. Peter turns so they're facing each other, "Can I kiss you?" He asks and continues fondling the man through his pants.

Tony closes his eyes. Surprised Peter can even get him so riled up after such a stressful night. He says so before adding, "Yeah, kiss me."

"I want to make it all up to you, I want to make you feel good." He kisses him bruising and deep, the pain subsiding slightly.

Tony breathes heavily into Peter's neck after breaking the kiss. "Tonight shouldn't be about me. Do this for you or let's just get some sleep."

"I want to." And he does, he needs to know he's still wanted after everything, "Please." He pulls down Tony's pants and gives his cock a solid stroke.

Tony's eyelids flutter.  This boy will end him, someday. He's too in love to stand being without him. With no sign of protest Peter wastes no time pulling his own pants down and kicking them off, bringing their cocks together and wrapping both of his hands around them, pumping both arms and moaning, feeling in control for the first time since Adrian's house.

Tony takes the kiss, slowly. Easing back and away when Peter tries to intensify the contact. He's wide awake and far too conscious of the ways he might hurt or offend the boy.

Peter drops his hands and moves away, curling in on himself a bit. Tightening his jaw he tries to keep his voice from cracking when he mutters, "I'm sorry."

"You make me want things I don't think you deserve," Tony hugs the boy again but holds his hips back. Not wanting to pressure the kid with his hunger, his arousal, "We should wait for those feelings to pass."

"Tony," Peter says seriously, "all I want is to know you still want me right now. You can show me, I deserve whatever you want to give."

"I want to be gentle and loving for you."

"I'd like that," He says, tracing the arc reactor through the man's shirt, "I'd also like it if you took me hard and fast. Or if you pressed me face first into the bed. Or if you hurt me. I want you, in every way, I don't want you to try and be anything you're not, not with me."

Tony groans, his arms tightening around Peter. "Not after… Adrian. You couldn't possibly want me to behave like him."

"But you're not him," he says with a weak smile, "I want you. That's the difference. I want to see you happy, I want you to want me." He kisses him, again, "Take me, hurt me, make me feel brutally loved."

"I'm always so excited to see you happy," Tony mulls over his options, "Help daddy get undressed baby."

Peter does, stripping the man's pants the rest of the way and helping him out of his t-shirt. He yanks his own shirt off and tosses it off the bed with his already discarded pants. He lightly brushes his fingers up and down the man's chest and stomach, admiring the dusty trail of hair.

Tony shudders, smiling, "You make me happy, Peter. I've never been so in love."

"I love you too, so much," he buries his face into the man's chest, he can hear the steady beat of his heart. He looks up trying to meet Tony's eyes, there's a look of caution in his own but he knows what he wants, "Will you fuck me? Please?"

Tony almost blushes, his hunger still ringed by guilt. He'll fight it though, "I'd love to."

Peter kisses him, hooking his arms around his neck and rolling then so Tony is blanketing him, making him feel safe. He spreads his legs allows them to settle pelvis-to-pelvis. He doesn't try for a lewd or lustful gaze, he lets himself stay open and vulnerable; his eyes full of pain and sadness and guilt, but also full of so much love.

Tony doesn't rush into it, despite what his cock wants. He takes the time to kiss Peter's face and throat. Bravely, he bites into muscled flesh, nipping and teasing as his hands work tiny circles into Peter's hipbones and waist, "Good?"

"Yeah," he breathes, heart stuttering in a way it hasn't since he was young and it was his first time. The lingering sensation of Adrian's hands are still there and the biggest problem is he doesn't hate the way they felt, like he should. But he will get through it, like Tony said. His grip tightens in the man's hair but he can't bring himself to loosen it, still he says, "Yeah, it's good."

Tony kisses his way down Peter's chest. He pauses. He considers just sucking the boy off, "Just make you cum? Or is it a specific request to fuck you?"

"I- I need you to fuck me," Peter bites the inside of his cheek and looks away, hoping Tony doesn't push.

He tongues Peter's navel. He knows how Adrian is, knows Peter is likely still aching from it. Is it sick that he can almost picture the abuse? "You sure that's what you want?"

"No," Peter answers truthfully, "but it's what I need. You don't understand..."

Tony surges upward, face meeting Peter's for another kiss. He lets his cock rest on Peter's bottom. Just to be sure before he begins, "Should I try to understand?"

"He talked about scenting me," He starts, cheeks red with shame, "Marking me. I-" he doesn't know how to phrase it so it doesn't sound crazy, "I need you to take me. Claim me, make me yours. Wash away what he did." He knows he's clean from when Adrian wiped him up and the shower he took, and he knows that fucking Tony isn't going to make the memories go away, but still, he's set on it, "Is that too weird to say?"

Tony pauses. "I'll be right back." Peter whines when the man pulls away, hopping out of bed and rushing to his bathroom. He knows Peter can hear him rummaging around.

Tony returns, tossing Peter lube before spritzing himself with his usual cologne. "Chanel Egoist. I'll buy you some to take home, tomorrow."  
  
He crawls back on Peter after placing the bottle on his nightstand.  He rubs his body against the boy, skin still dewy with his signature scent. He kisses the boys lips. This time rougher, claiming him.

Peter cries. He grips the man's face between both hands as he sobs into the kiss. He reciprocates just as hard, being sure Tony felt just as loved as he does right now. The thought is one of the kindest things anyone's done for him. He can't help the tears from how full of love he feels. Every chance he gets when they break he says, "Thank you, thank you." Over and over again.

Tony bites him. Braver because he has to be. "Who do I belong to?"

"Me. You belong to me, and I belong to you." The words spill and he feels the truth in them, Tony doesn't hate him, Tony still wants him.

Tony's already doused his fingers in the overpriced oil, dips a finger into Peter as he continues to kiss him. He knows the boy is loose from Adrian. Clean from the shower, but he won't let the man take this from them. This is their fresh start.

Peter tightens immediately and grips the man's wrist. His whole body trembling as fear threatens to overtake him. He tries to breathe through it and remember where he is.

"We can stop."

"No." Peter says, insistent, "Don't stop, just, slowly. Please."

Tony explores Peter's insides, making the passage comfortable enough for two fingers. As he works, he nibbles at Peter's collarbone, "You feel so hot. So slick and good for Daddy."

"I wanna be good for you, please Daddy. I'm open, take me." He's not exactly prepared enough, he still feels a burn with just Tony's fingers from when Adrian battered his insides, but he wants Tony to hurt him, take him so it's the only thing he can think of.

Tony smiles but continues fingering deeper, faster strokes, "I told you daddy likes being begged. Is that all you've got?"

The lust is finally taking over the fear. He meets Tony's eyes and wonders if he's going too far, but still he begs, "I need you to fuck me like an animal. I need you to ram your cock into my loose hole and take back what that bastard stole from us. I need you to cover every inch of me in your seed and drench me in your love and make me yours forever. I need _you_."

Tony feels the first hint of precum dribbling from his tip, "God..."  
  
He bites Peter's chest, growls around his mouthful of muscled flesh. He draws his fingers out of Peter and wipes them on the sheets. He's usually cleaner, knows that hand is going to end up yanking on Peter's hair by the end of it, but the words are intoxicating, making him want more. He nudges at Peter's entrance with his cock, "Daddy's ready to fuck you senseless, baby. You want that? You want a mindless animal claiming you? Loving you hard and fast and forever?"

"Please!" Peter keens, he's practically incoherent by now and he needs his lover, his mate inside him. Without thinking he reaches down and positions Tony, planting his feet on the mattress and pulling himself onto his cock. He just manages to slip the head in and he already feels so full. He hasn't stopped trembling but it doesn't matter, he needs this.

Tony loves when his baby boy takes initiative, loves the desperation and the need. He pushes himself in, holding Peter's hips to move him so even air can't move between the places they touch, "Ffffffuck..."

Peter groans in pain but he'd never ask Tony to stop. Instead he hooks a leg behind his ass and pulls him in tight, "Breed me," His voice is a growl that he doesn't even recognize himself, he's never needed to be fucked as bad as he does right now.

Tony nearly unloads at the words. How did he find such a pint-sized heathen? He ruts Peter, plain and simple, fucking with focused movements and wild abandon like some untamed animal. He barely pulls out, pressing Peter's prostate and grinding into it without relenting. "Cum, baby. Cum on daddy. I need to be marked too."

Never being one to disobey his leader's orders he cums harder than he ever has in his life, shouting, "Daddy!"  
  
The raw emotion behind the act tonight is enough to ensure he spills everything he has for Tony, sticky spend covering both of them. It takes more effort than normal but he pulls the man down and kisses him. Pressed together like this his cum smears on both their bellies and he wonders if he could keep the man like this long enough if it would dry, locking the two of them together in a joint union that will only be broken when they rip apart, the pain that will linger afterwards reminding them of what they've done.

Tony sloppily returns the kiss. Nearly in tears from the pleasure. His full weight is pressed against Peter's body, his hips pistoning angrily as if he means to injure the boy. "Close. So close. Almost there..." he whines, voice strained and shaking.

"Fill me," Peter moans, "plug me with your seed so nothing else can ever take me again." He holds onto Tony like a life raft, taking the abuse like he needs it to survive.

Tony spills.

Body shuddering, he bites Peter's cheek, realizing where he's latched, then moves down to the boy's throat.

He can't bring himself to let go. They're still together and Peter can't bear for the moment to end. He hooks his heels back in so Tony can't move away, "Stay with me," He whispers.

Tony feels boneless. Exhausted. The night's rages and fighting finally taking their toll. "Don't think I could move right now if I wanted to."

"I love you," Peter’s emotions are totally drained, but it's the one feeling that will never leave him, "Thank you," He sighs, relaxing against his partner, "I thought I was going to lose you tonight."

"No," Tony rubs Peter's back. Slow and soothing. It feels so good to be skin to skin, "Never."

"Never." He agrees. Given the lives they live, Peter knows that it's a promise that will eventually be broken one way or another. But at least for tonight, they can hold each other and feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp turned fic so if some things sound off that's probably why. We decided there's not nearly enough content out for this ship and we had to contribute. - A1
> 
> A1 - Peter  
> A2 - Tony
> 
> Title and lyrics from "Mystery of Love" by Sufjan Stevens
> 
> We have a blog! Come and chat with us at https://tonyandpeterstark.tumblr.com/


End file.
